shaman king manga 286
by CrysNaima
Summary: What happened after CH.285 in Shaman King Manga? Will Anna catch up to Yoh? will Yoh really change Hao's heart? And what is Anna hiding from the others? read and find out! also find out the biggest question ever: Who is Kyoyama Anna really?
1. NOTE TO READERS

**THIS IS JUST A NOTE TO MY READERS!!**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW I AM NOT IN ANYWAY CONNECTED TO HIROYUKI TAKEI OR HIS WORK.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS ALL JUST A FANFICT STORY.**

**I AM JUST A FAN TRYING TO FINISH MY FAVORITE MANGA FOR MANY SK FANS.**

**ANOTHER NOTE:**

_**SINCE I'm PLANNING ON FINISHING HIROYUKI TAKEI'S WORK FOR FANS I AM DOING IT ALL THE WAY**_

_**PLEASE NOTE THAT Yoh AND HIS FRIENDS HAVE 5 MORE PLANTS TO GO THROUGH, PLUS WAITING FOR SATI AND Anna TO BRING THRM THEIR ELEMENTAL SPIRITS, AND CHANGING HAO'S HEART.**_

_**SO THIS STORY WILL TAKE A WHILE BUT I'll HURRY FOR ALL SK FANS**_

_**I HOPE I HAVE YOUR SUPPORT**_

_**P.S IF YOU CATCH ANY MISTAKES OR HAVE ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!!**_

**HIROYUKI TAKEI'S FAN**

**Crystel Hidalgo A.K.A. YOHNANNA4EVA**


	2. PROTOLOGE no matter what

Manta was sitting inside Anahol's oversoul. Wondering how Yoh and the others were doing in the continent of Mu.

'_are they ok?' _he wondered _' are they all alive?' _he looked at Anna who was just looking at her hands. He couldn't see her eyes, her blond hair was covering it all up. He wanted to ask her opinion but decided to talk to Anahol instead.

"how long ago did everyone leave the island?" manta asked him trying to lighten the mood a bit.

" two hours before us," replied Anahol " it'll would've taken a while for us to catch up to them so they decided to wait for us in one of the regions."

"it's my fault for making us late sorry for over sleeping" apologized manta guiltily.

"we would've been late anyway" spoke Anna, " I had something I had to do before coming. I had to leave something behind that I couldn't have taken with me."

The last sentence was spoken so sadly that Manta began to wonder what it was. He thought really hard but couldn't have come up with anything so he gave up and decided to look out the window.

" I don't see why you decided to come even after what that cat told you. Not to mention you a bit out of furyoku after doing what you did." Anahol told Anna in a concerned way. Manta started to listen to them, interested.

" I am the only one strong enough to get those four elemental spirits two Yoh and the others. Therefore no matter what happens to me I will help Yoh become shaman king and change Hao's heart." she said. No explanations. No need for anymore questions, that is the way Kyoyama Anna answers.

'_Yoh'_ she thought to herself _'no matter what happens to me in there you will be shaman king. I just hope you've made the journey so far.'_


	3. Breaking the Bonds on the Plateau

"AHH! Morning everyone!' said a happy Yoh, as he zipped up the zipper to his shirt.

"Danna! Did you sleep well? Kalim made breakfast for us come and eat!" yelled Ryu from the table.

Everyone was sitting down at the table eating. All except for Horo Horo who suddenly slammed his fist against the table and yelled, "WHY THE HECK IS HE BEING NICE TO US! IS HE TRYING TO TRICK US?"

"Don't be such an idiot" replied Ren he took a huge bite of his pancake. Yoh took a seat as he said "Kalim is to nice to do something like that Horo Horo, let's just eat while we can!" he grinned and Horo stood from his chair saying he had enough and went to look for Kalim.

"KALIM!" he yelled. He found Kalim outside looking at the sky.

"You called Horo Horo?" he said as if Horo did not yell at him or looked at him in anger.

"I'm sick and tired of your kindness" he responded taking out his weapon "we fight now. MOSOSOKRUPPE!"

Ice started violently coming towards Kalim, each one coming towards him as if it were a torpedo. He broke or dodged it with ease shattering each into a millions of little bits of ice cubes enough to look like it was snowing.

"If that's all you have Horo Horo, then you won't make it past here!"

He launched himself towards Horo with his hammer. He did it so quick he as able to knock Horo Horo into the ground. Dirt and grass flew everywhere, leaving a huge ditchin the ground with Horo in it.

"I expected more from you, Horo Horo, too bad" he started to walk away from the ditch when he saw something move and rise from the hole.

"Bastard. Do not underestimate me. I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" Horo rose from the hole he was not hurt at all. Just a few scratches on his face. He took out the Ikupasi and held it in front of himself.

"Koro Koro, **RUPUSIKATEKU**!"

--

"Wow! I didn't think that MU would be this big!" Yelled Manta as he stepped down from Anahol's oversoul. He turned and saw Anna stepping down slowly and carefully. He decided to ask her what was wrong but was interrupted by Sati.

"You decided to come even after you know the consequences, Anna. Why?"

Anna took the last step and finally stood on MU. Manta thought he saw a light come from her but thought it was in his head. Anna stood tall and did not seem in hurt or pain she crossed her arms in front of her and looked at Sati.

"I am the only one who can control the five elemental spirits at once, without harming me"

She said proudly she took out her 1080 beads "Yoh and the others need me to bring them these spirits. I'm not going to let my Yoh down just because of me"

"Bold choice, Anna. Being with Master Yoh has done you good." Said a voice from behind Sati. A small figure started coming out, Manta seemed clueless to who it was, he looked at Anna who seemed to stare in disbelief. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Matamune…" she said hoarsely. Now Manta stared in disbelief

'_This is the cat that helped Yoh save Anna 5 years ago!' _many thoughts came through his head as for Anna. She had so many things she wanted to ask Matamune. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when the ground started shacking.

"MUM!" said a voice excitedly. It was a large red monster with two horns he ran to Anna and reached out to grab her.

"AAAHHH! It's a monster!" yelled Manta running to take cover.

"Manta calm down. You're too noisy," said Anna looking annoyed. Manta looked up and saw the monster hugging Anna softly, his giant arms wrapped around Anna's small body.

"He's just my old Oo-oni. He wouldn't harm me. Right?" the Oo-oni turned into a small red spirit ball and started rubbing up on Anna's arm.

Manta sweat dropped 'I don't see why he likes Anna, he he.'

"Sati do you have the four elemental spirits?" Anna was now being serious Sati nodded and brought out the spirits.

"Ah they're as big as Hao-sama's Spirit of Fire.," said Kanna to herself. The rest of Hanaguimi nodded in agreement.

Anahol nodded as well but then something went through his head

"WAHHH! Why is Hanaguimi here!" he asked looking at the three girls as if they were ghost.

"They are needed here because of their knowledge of Hao and their great furyoku." said Mikihisa hanging upside down from MU's entrance.

Anahol let out another wail "WAHH! Mikihisa you're here too!"

Anna slapped him hard against his cheek, Anahol fell to the ground in pain "you're too noisy, so shut up. Mikihisa how fast can your Imari and Shigariki run with maximum furyoku?' she asked him.

"Ah" responded Mikihisa scratching his chin "if that was possible Anna, then they would go at an amazing speed. But I don't think-"

"That's good enough for me. Give them to me."

Mikihisa took out his two spirits and gave them to Anna; she got aboard one of them and wrapped her 1080 beads around its neck.

"Manta you will ride with Matamune on Imari. I'll ride on Shigariki. As for the rest of you….'

She turned to Sati, Mikihisa, Hanaguimi, and Anahol. She held her 1080 bead close to her chest (which is still wrapped around Shigariki, by the way.)

"OVERSOUL! SPIRIT OF WIND!" the eagle looking spirit appeared under all six of them.

"Hang on tight" she said to them "or you'll fall off."

The spirits started going into full speed going through the maze of the continent.

"Sati," Anna said to her loud enough so that she heard "on our way I want you to revive all of the people who have died, understood?"

Sati nodded in agreement

"Yes, ANNA-SAMA……………"

--

_**CRASH! **_Kalim crashed into some rocks close by. Horo Horo came flying after him.

"KOW KOW PERI WEMPLE!" Ice came flying as strong as a blizzard towards Kalim freezing him into place. Not being able to move, Horo Horo sat down on the ground.

"I won." he said proudly "sigh I really thought I was about to die back there, Kalim has some good moves. With that bull like thing as his oversoul, he can really knock a person out. He he. I'm glad he was my ex-guardian. But I broke our bonds here."

"Ah Horo horo, you won!" said Yoh coming out with a grin on his face.

"Yea" he said, "we should keep moving we don't have much time left" he stood up and started walking towards the next gate.

"Is it okay to leave him like that?" said Ren referring to Kalim, frozen on the far corner.

"He he he its fine! Eventually he will unfreeze and we will be long gone. But until then Redseb you should stay here and wait for Sati to come by here so she can revive you."

"Ok, Yoh"

Lyserg was at his gate now "hey guys! We should hurry! We lost track of time we have to hurry!"

"Yea let's go! See ya Redseb! He he."

Redseb sat down grass he smiled to himself "yea, bye Yoh."

"Sati will not be the one to revive you, Redseb," said Opacho who was standing beside Redseb.

Redseb looked at Opacho curiously "what?"

Opacho smiled and gave Redseb a serious look; she then looked forward and said, "The one to revive you is one who is more powerful than Lady Sati and the Iron Maiden. Also one that both Yoh-sama and Hao-sama both care for. Even you seem to care for her."

Redseb's eyes widened _'who is this kid talking about?'_

"That's all I'm going to say" Opacho started to run forward "YOH-SAMA WAIT FOR ME!"

Yoh and the others stood in front of the gate. They saw a familiar figure in front of them.

"You got this far, that's good. Welcome to the Forest Plant." The figure came up to the light everyone recognize him immediately.

"Shiva" Yoh whispered to himself. _'We finally get to fight' _

**Ah I'm done with this chapter!! **

**Sorry for the short chapter being short it was more like and ending to the Princess Hao (manga 285) chapter.**

**Well this chapter took a bit longer than expected.**

**I didn't know much of Horo Horo's moves so it took a lot of looking up.**

**Not a lot of fight scene either, but I'll change that when Shilva fights Yoh in the next chapter!!**

**Thanks to:**

_Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama _for giving me the first review! I wasn't expecting one so early. _ARIGATOU!!_

_AoiroFox _for the review as well and for the info on Hiroyuki takei I didn't know that but I'll still go on.

Hope my readers enjoy the next chapter!!

-Crystel Hidalgo/ YohAnna4eva


	4. Silva Style 3

"You're lucky to have gotten this far, but you won't go any farther."

Shilva brought out Silver Wing he flew high into the air bringing out an oversoul with Silver Horn on his leg. He came down getting ready to come down on Yoh with tons of furyoku.

"Onshoku** oshihitohashiri**!" he yelled coming down as if he were a rocket coming down with full impact.

"Yoh!" his friends shouted running toward him.

Yoh just stood there looking up at Shilva coming toward him. He had a smile on his face. He got Amidamaru into a spirit ball, and held him above his head.

_**BAM! **_Smoke was everywhere. After a while, it cleared up.

He friends stood there staring in complete awe. There stood Yoh with a huge grin on his face, Amidamaru was in '**Amidamaru-shield' **form.

Shilva was on the ground, looking shell-shocked. A smirk started to spread on his face, he began to stand.

"Not bad Yoh, you've improved since you wanted to get your oracle bell"

"He he, thanks. But it was easy because you used that same move on me two years ago!"

Amidamaru was once again in spirit form standing beside Yoh, sweat coming down his face.

"Hmp, that was just lucky, but this time you wont be so lucky!" he launched forward with Silver tail appearing on his arm.

"**URUFUTEIRU SURASSHU!" **The coyote's tail swiped Yoh intensely across his stomach, cutting through his shirt, Yoh fell back on the ground, blood coming from the cut.

He started trying to get up and saw Shilva coming towards him again "**HEBIDOKU RAPPU!"**

Silver Rod wrapped herself around Yoh's body taking the breath out of him and launching him into many trees. He was thrown so hard that fifteen trees were now stumps.

"Ha ha why don't you just give up Yoh? You can see you won't make it past me." Shilva said to him looking proud of himself.

Yoh began to stand once more, he started to laugh. "I can't give up," he started to say "if I give up now everyone would have died for no reason, and it would be my fault that many humans would die. Also if give it all up now…I would be breaking the promise I made to Anna….."

Shilva raised a brow at Yoh; he began to become interested in what Yoh was saying.

"A promise to young Anna?' he started to think and something Anna said came to his head. _'I am the Goddess of Victory who will lead Yoh onto becoming Shaman king'_

'_Could it be…?' _he thought to himself _'that Miss Anna is coming here?'_

Yoh began to talk again as he began to make Amidamaru into an oversoul mode.

"Anyway if you killed me it doesn't matter. Because then Anna would find out somehow, and you would have to deal with her. He he, I don't think you'd want that!"

"That's why" he continued, "I'm going to do you a favor. Amidamaru**, Byakkou!"**

He launched himself in front of Shilva and was about to bring his oversoul through Shilva's body. Shilva ducked and used Silver Shield to block the attack.

They were about a yard away now. Silver Wings appeared on Shilva's shoulder and began to speak.

"YOU THINK WE WORRY ABOUT YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND, KID?! WELL YOU'RE WRONG! IF SHE HAPPENDS TO SHOW UP WE'LL JUST GET RID OF HER LIKE WE'RE ABOUT TO DO TO YOU! RIGHT SHILVA?"

Shilva felt like someone tied a knot in his throat, but yet he decided to agree since there were patch cameras around the forest plateau.

"That's exactly what will do. However, I'll start with you Asakura Yoh. Sacred spirits, COMPLETE COMBINATION BEAM CANNON!"

The spirits lined up one on top of the other in the form of a totem pole then turned into mechanical/robotic cannon.

"HAHA YOU SEE KID? WE ARENT WORRIED OF YOU LITTLE GIRLFRIEND. HER FATE WILL BE THE SAME AS YOURS!!HAHA"

Yoh clutched his fist; he started to let anger take over him but then remembered something that had always helped him through hard times. The words he only heard the ice queen say once to him.

'I have begun to love this man'

A smile sprung on his face he began to calm down. He looked at Silver Wings on the cannon and smiled.

"You know it's never a good idea to underestimate Anna, or anyone. That tells me you won't stand a chance against her. So I'll go on doing you the favor of making sure you don't have to face her."

He placed his weapon in front of his body getting ready to strike.

"If you are ready Shilva hit me with what you got" a huge smile of confidence appeared on his face.

Shilva had a smile on his face as well but not one of confidence. He got the cannon ready in front of him as well.

"Is Yoh crazy?!" yelled Horo Horo

"Shut up, will you. He knows what he's doing" replied Ren, who hit Horo Horo on the head with his sword.

"Yoh knows he can win because he has no doubt. Unlike Shilva" said Chocólove.

"ASCENSION BEAM SOUL CANNON!" A huge ray of light was appearing in Silver Wings mouth it got bigger each second.

"You know what to do Amidamaru." said Yoh to his spirit, Amidamaru nodded, and began with an oversoul once more.

"FIRE!! MY SACRED SPIRITS!!" the light came closer and closer to Yoh. Until…………

BA-BOOM!!

"yee-haww we got him this time Shilva!!" yelled Silver Wing to his master.

"Don't be so sure." he had a look of concern on him. The smoke clear and there stood Yoh.

"Just like old times Shilva. Now it's my turn. Amidamaru, **Dai Gokōjin!!"**

As he came closer, Shilva began to think.

'_I lost, not because I was weak, but because of the purity of his heart. His loyalty towards his friends and Miss Anna is what causes that purity. He's doing me a favor, but also he can do me the favor of…………………stopping Hao'_

The blade went through him at that moment. Blood spewed everywhere around, but Shilva didn't care, not anymore.

--

"Interesting to see you here Young Maiden" Sati replied at the sight of seeing the Iron Maiden on her knees, all helpless-like.

"Sati-sama! I just-"

"Maiden-sama!! Are you all right? Is anything damaged? Are you hurt?" asked an obviously over protective Marco, who was searching the Maiden for an injury while Manta, Mikihisa, and Anahol all sweat dropped at the sight of Marco.

"Idiot" said an annoyed itako "can't you see she's just out of furyoku?"

"Marco is known to over react" responded Luchist from on top of the Spirit of Wind. His arms and body were tied up with rope; (similar to how Anna tied up Manta's father) Macchi was the one holding the end of the rope.

"I'm glad to see you are alright Marco' the Maiden said with a gentle smile. She turned to Anna who was looking at the Maiden and the scene around her.

"I'm guessing you had to revive two people, am I right?" asked Anna looking at the Maiden directly in the eyes.

Jeanne nodded "Horo Horo and Ren. My Iron Maiden was taken with them so I knew my furyoku would not build up in time to help them. So I waited."

"Good choice Maiden," Sati said to her "if you were to go on and be killed when we would have revived you, you would've been without furyoku like Marco and Luchist."

"And we can't have that can we?" said Anna rhetorically "Sati restore her furyoku, Marco get back on the Spirit of Wind I did not say you could get off."

"Ah Miss Asakura! Do you mind untying me now?" said Luchist with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"I choose not to because I know you have something up your sleeve" she replied as she walked back to Mikihisa's spirit. Getting back on the spirit she told the Maiden to hop on with her. Everyone got back on a spirit and headed on.

"Anna-sama…..if you don't mind me asking, why did you come along? I do not believe it is just because you can control these spirits. Or am I wrong?" asked the Iron Maiden.

Anna smiled, she turned to look back to see how far the others were. Then she looked forward and asked

"Can I trust you with something Jeanne?"

The Iron maiden looked both shocked and honored to be trusted with something by Anna, but she nodded and said "of course"

Anna started to speak "a question most people ask me is who I really am…………I will tell you who I am, Jeanne. And also who you are as well………………………………"

**YAY CHAPTER 3 IS UP!! **

**I UPLOAD ABOUT EVERY TWO DAYS SO I'VE BEEN DOING GOOD ON NOT KEEPING MY READERS WAITING. WELL I' LIKE TO KNOW HOW I DID ON THIS CHAPTER. COMPLAINTS ARE ACCEPTED BUT NOT TO HARSH.**

**SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING AT THE END BUT HEY THAT MAKES PEOPLE HANG ON TO THE STORY. -**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, YOU CAN TELL ME I HAVE TONS BUT IT'S GOOD TO KNOW WHAT MY FANS WANT TO SEE AS WELL.**

**THANKS TO:**

**FIREFAIRY2917**

**AOIROFOX**

**SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA**

**FOR THEIR REVIEWS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL.**

**NOTE ABOUT STORY!! **

ANNA ISNT TELLING YOU WHO SHE IS JUST YET. BUT THERE WILL BE CLUES IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS, SO SEE IF YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT!!

Crystel Hidalgo/

YohAnna4eva


	5. A Brother's Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King. Takei-Senpai does.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A Brother's Revenge**

Redseb was sitting on the grass where the others had left him. He hadn't moved from that spot since his talk with Opacho. Her words were still going through his head.

"_Someone both Yoh and Hao care about"_ he muttered to himself " Damn it. I'm never going to figure this out! Hao care about no one. Why am I even thinking so hard about this? Maybe it's a clue to how to stop Hao, no Opacho wouldn't give a clue to that. AAHH THIS IS HARD……..This is stupid."

"what is?" asked a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw Anna looking at him as if he was an idiot.

"The only stupid thing I see," she started saying, "is you talking to yourself like an idiot."

The small boy jumped at the surprisingly unexpected cold words.

"NEE-SAN!! What are you doing here?!" yelled Redseb. He didn't expect Anna out of all people to be here.

A vein popped on Anna's forehead, she took a few breaths to try to remain calm. She did not like being mean to Redseb, but she was greatly troubled with the fact Yoh might not be alive at the moment.

"Redseb don't yell. I had to deal with yelling all day" Anna said through her gritted teeth.

"Sorry" he replied.

Redseb was expecting a slap or something to punish him for running off with Seyram to kill Hao. But when the slap didn't come he opened his eyes and looked up at Anna. She gazed down at him with a sort of warm look on her face. "If you're expecting a punishment you're not getting one" she told him.

Redseb looked confused. Anna looked at him with an almost sad expression.

"I think loosing Seyram, and your life, is punishment enough for what you did. There is nothing more I can do to make you learn your lesson any better. Don't you think Jeanne?"

The Iron Maiden suddenly appeared from behind Anna. Her dress was completely wet and ripped, yet she walked as if nothing was different. Her face was completely numb of any expressions though in her crimsoned eyes you could see sadness and pity. She gave a small nod to Anna's statement and opened her mouth to speak.

"I agree that losing Seyram was bad enough for you." –She bowed her head- "Anna-sama, if thou would let me, shall I revive him? He cannot be much of help if he is to remain this way." She asked for permission, her voice held sort of a new respect, as if she had been suddenly awaken to Anna's power.

Anna shook her head. "I need you to join the others and look to see if there is anyone else we have to revive. I'll stay here with him."

With a look towards Redseb, Jeanne nodded and left to do as she was told. After watching her go, Anna sighed and sat in front of Redseb, tucking her legs under her body. She looked Redseb in the eyes and said "you should have known better than to leave like that Redseb, for all we know he could have eaten your spirit if you weren't of use to him."

Redseb blinked, he didn't remember ever telling Anna of what had happened. How did she know? "Nee-san, how do you know what happened?" he asked Anna.

Anna looked away from him trying to make sure Redseb couldn't see her expression. He waited for an answer but all he got was a long pause of silence. When he didn't think he would receive an answer Anna spoke.

"Itakos know what happened somewhere by just sensing one's energy…" her gaze wandered to his face, "like right now, I know that you're feeling guilty for what happened to Seyram."

Redseb looked at his hands and clenched them tightly in anger, shaking as he felt tears dripping down his young face as he started to cry. He was so depressed at that fact that he threw himself on Anna and wrapped his arms around her, crying on her and soaking her dress with his tears.

"It _is_ my fault, Nii-san" he said trying to hold back his tears, but they wouldn't stop coming. "I told Seyram we shouldn't just sit there helplessly! It's my fault her spirit got eaten!"

Anna looked down at Redseb who let out all of his tears; he buried his face in her dress, continuing to cry. Her eyes began to show warmth, even though he was just a spirit at the moment, he was able to place himself as if he was holding her. It seemed strange to Anna as her heart began to ache.

'_No matter how mature or strong someone is inside they are still a child. When Redseb is like this it makes me wish I could've just stayed on the island taking care of-"_

She decided not to think of that, but it was hard seeing Redseb like this, to see a _child _this way. She gave in and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him and pulling him closer to her. Suddenly a small glow began to form around her hands now forming the glow around the boy. Redseb felt warmth on his back, it calmed him and he began to feel many things.

'_Wait. How come I can _feel_ Nee-san's dress? Not only that how can I _feel_ her at all?'_

He pulled away from her embrace and looked at himself, his eyes growing at what he was able to see now. He could now see his legs, he could now feel! He looked at Anna his eyes still wide from realization.

"nee-san…….how-?"

Before he could finish, Anna stood up and began walking towards everyone else, ignoring his question but coldly stating, "Don't ask things that you are not ready to understand." with that said she walked away returning to the others who waited for her.

'_The one to revive you is one both Yoh-sama and Hao-sama care about.'_

"What the heck does it mean?" he whispered to himself. He shook his head, deciding to think about it later. His head did hurt so it would be best to just back his thoughts away from things that caused him those headaches.

"Hey Redseb hurry up will you?! I don't have all day!!" Anna impatiently called out, instantly earning Redseb's attention and response.

"Ah, coming Nee-san!!" He ran as fast as he could over to the others and got on Shigariki with Anna and Jeanne, wrapping his arms around the older blonde to prevent himself from falling. And once again they rush off forward to find Yoh and the others.

"Oi, Anna?" Manta started to ask. "How much further to get to Yoh-kun?"

instead of the itako answering he received his answer from Mikihisa.

"It shouldn't be too far" Mikihisa replied his gaze staring ahead –he scratched the chin of his mask- "I just hope they are still alive"

"Don't be stupid Mikihisa" Anna remarked, her icy glare sending chills down the grown man's back, "they _are_ alive. They better be…or else."

Manta and Redseb turned to look at each other, not bothering to think or ask of which Anna meant by "…or else."

--

"Wow. Danna, this cave is huge!!" yelled Ryu, pointing out the obvious and eyeing the grand cave from top to bottom. "It's as if we are inside a mountain!"

"Isn't that what a cave is?" asked Chocolove, trying hard not to laugh at Ryu's weird "metaphors".

"Don't get smart with me, Chocolove !!" yelled Ryu even louder, pointing his wooden sword at Chocolove's nose. Chocolove grasped the wooden sword and began to pull it away from Ryu, while Ryu pulled it back to him as if they were playing tug-of-war.

"You two bastards shut up over there!" yelled Horohoro to Ryu and Chocolove.

The two of them turned to the Ainu, both in rage and yelled in unison, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BASTARD!"

"YOU TWO!"

"You want to start something fish boy?!" yelled Ryu (obviously Ryu has never been good with come backs) he began pointing his katana at Horohoro, while Chocolove bent down to place on his claws.

"Bring it on you AHO!" the three of them were now face to face, their eyes burning in fire making the lightning that came out of their eyes plainly visable.

Lyserg stepped in between them. "Guys," he began with a sweat drop on the side of his head. "Calm down, we are suppose to be saving our energy and furyoku"

"Lyserg is right!" shouted Ryu his arm was in a fist and he threw it in the air "I am sorry for causing trouble Lyserg. And Danna…" he was on his knees in front of Yoh; his head was touching the ground as he bowed. "forgive me Boss, for losing my cool once again!"

"Ha ha ha. I have to protect Hao-sama from you. You've got to be kidding!"

Everyone turned to see who the mocking voice belonged to. It was Nichrome. He was standing on a huge rock with a smirk planted across his face, eyeing the shamans with disgust as if they were nothing more than insects. He jumped down from the rock, and stood facing them.

Opacho smiled at him and raised her hand in greeting. "Oi, Nichrome, you seem to be well too! Opacho happy to see that!"

"I'm glad to see you're well too Opacho. Though I'm not happy seeing you with these guys. Why are you with them?" asked Nichrome raising a brow at Opacho.

"Opacho is going to see Hao-sama!" she said happily, jumping up and down in joy. Nichrome began to laugh.

"Not with them you're not. Because they are not going to go past me." Nichrome's deadly gaze turned to Ren. "None of you are." He stated.

A smirk appeared on Ren's face "Is that a challenge?" he asked taking out his Bao-Lei sword and spear, and Bason appearing beside him in a ready position.

"Of course and I hoped you would accept it Tao Ren. To make you pay for killing my brother."

"Heh" Ren laughed as his Bushin Fish Fin oversoul appeared on his arm, a smirk of victory on his face. "I accept. But I will not be killed so easily."

Yoh placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ren, your going to need help, Chocolove and I-"

"Shut up!" the Tao ordered, "I'm sure I can handle this on my own."

Nichrome's eyes sparkled at this statement, "We'll see about that….Scorpaena!! **Gaidoku SUNAIPAATAKKU!!"** A scorpion-like spirit appeared and whacked its stinger directly at Ren. With luck Ren was able to dodge it. But Scorpaena's stinger made an enormous crack in the cave, spewing out black venom into the crack. Nichrome smirked as he saw the Tao's eyes grow at seeing the huge crack in the rocks.

"Look closely Tao Ren, this will eventually be you" said a smug Nichrome pointing to Scorpaena's venom.

The venom started melting the rock. Forming a grey goo on the surface, oozing its way to its ubiquitous destination. "Venom acid," the young Patch informed "it can melt almost anything. And surely, it will melt you."

Ren stared at the venom, cocking his brow upward. _'ALMOST anything huh?' _he crookedly smiled in egocentrisms, "Heh I don't care about anything you accuse me of. That's all meaningless to me. **MIGHTEST BUSHIN FISH FIN ATTACK FORM!! KUTENOUGENRAISEISEIFUKATENSON!!"**

Rays of electricity formed and shot themselves to surround Nichrome, each one coming at an amazing, reliant speed towards him. Nichrome just smile.

"**OVERSOUL! SCORPIO STING SHEILD!" **Scorpaena had left being a spirit and oversouled into a shield on his arm in shape of a scorpion's stinger. The tail of the shield started spinning and miraculously got a hold of all of the rays sent by Ren, forming it into a huge lighting ball on the tip of the tail.

"Impossible" Ren said to himself shocked and wide-eyed. How was that guy able to block his mightiest attack with such ease?

"How the hell can he do that?" Chocolove asked his master.

Avaf appeared at his side, folding his arms in front of him and eyeing the attack. "Nichrome has grown strong thanks to the powers Hao has given him and the rest of his followers. Like the others Nichrome can do some of the things Hao can do with the elements of nature."

Lyserg was now the one with wide eyes, "HAO CAN DO THAT AS WELL!?" he exclaimed loudly, fear striking him by this fact which was completely unknown.

"1000 years ago Hao mastered the Onmyodo," Yoh started answering. Lyserg turned to look at him "he can control nature in anyway he pleases." he finished.

"shit." responded Horohoro "that means Ren probably doesn't stand a chance." he punched the wall of the cave beside him, making his knuckle bleed.

Yoh shook his head and heads turned as he began to speak. "Don't be so sure, Horohoro. Ren won't be affected much by a ball of lighting, only that he wont be able to move for a while, but if that venom gets to him then that's a problem."

Ryu grabbed a hold of his wooden sword tightly _'I can not risk the five warriors getting hurt, killed, or paralyzed. Those are the orders of Lady Sati'_

"Scorpaena**, TEIRU TOSEKIKI!!" **with the shield on his arm Nichrome sent the ball of lightning straight to Ren coming at an amazing speed. Ren put his BUSHIN FISH FIN in front of his body as a cover getting ready for an impact with the ball.

It became closer and closer to his body the rays of the light were becoming unbearably blinding. Suddenly he saw a shadow coming in front of him, blocking the rays of blinding light.

The black figure was surrounded by the light, taking it in the ball.

When he was able to see again there right in front of Ren's feet was Ryu's burnt body. Burnt and electrified to the soul, only smoke coming out of his flesh.

The others stared in disbelief at what had just happened.

"RYU!!" Lyserg screamed at the sight of his close friend lying there, burnt and dead.

Ren eyed the body and clenched his teeth, clutching his hands tightly into two hard fist. "That was pretty stupid of you to do that for me" he said to Ryu's crisped corpse. "but as gratitude we will go on to the next plant. First, by getting through this guy."

Nichrome was just standing there looking both disappointed and bored, he shook his head. "What a let down" he said to Ren. "No matter, because you're next in joining him. I'll finish you off with something you _won't_ survive."

Scorpaena disappeared off Nichrome's arm and once again onto the rocks of the cave. She approached the crack which she had made before and stood beside it, waiting.

"You see Tao Ren," The Patch began "I knew from the begining you would dodge my first attack, making it easy for me to prepare my way to my killer move. This time luck is not on your side."

Scorpaena placed her stinger in the crack. Nichrome smiled as the cave started to shake violently, rocks came crashing down and crushing everything underneath them, and the place kept shaking of eruption.

"REN GET OUT OF THERE!" Yoh shouted out to his friend.

The rocks started to crack everywhere around Ren, coming down with _**bamm**_sand_** crash**_es_**, **_there was a huge crash and right before his eyes, before he could even react, Ren saw a huge deadly black wave unleash from the cave rocks and beginning to surround him.

Nichrome looked pleased with a smug smile on his face as he said "**DOKUDOKUSHII UXEBU ACHIRA KIRU HASHIBASHI**!! (Meaning venomous wave that kills all)

"REN!" his friends shouted as the black waves of venom acid and rocks began to come down on top of him, they could hear his cries of the venom acid melting his skin, the acid practically peeling him. But they could not see him at all.

"AHHHHG!!" they heard his final scream and next thing they know there laid his body on top and under the rocks that had been thrown on to him when the acid that had killed him.

None of them said a word, you could see clenched fist and grinding teeth, but their eyes were shaded by their lowered heads. Soon, they heard the laughter of Nichrome as he started to approach them.

"What fun." He laughed "Hahaha I now got my brothers revenge!" he proclaimed proudly, his voice echoing through the cave.

"Do you feel any better?" Yoh's voice asked. You could not see his face, only the shadow that his hair provided over it. "Do you feel that now that you have killed Ren your brother will come back?"

Nichrome didn't answer, he eyed the brunette shaman that lectured him.

"DO YOU?!" Yoh yelled at him, waiting for his response. He said he didn't want people to die, yet that was what was happening here, people dying.

Nichrome smiled at Yoh's outrage. "You seem upset, Asakura Yoh, perhaps this rage would help you in your fight against me. How about it?"

"…"

"You better hurry up and choose, we can't have Hao-sama waiting for one of the two people he needs."

Yoh and his friends jerked their heads up to stare at the young Patch, wondering of the words that had just left his mouth. "One of _two_ people?" he asked, confused as to what Nichrome was saying.

Nichrome turned to Opacho who was sitting down beside Yoh's leg. "You haven't told him yet?" he asked her looking, interested in the answer that he would recieve.

The dark girl shook her head. "Hao-sama gave orders to Opacho. Opacho no tell Yoh-sama yet. Not until other person gets here" Opacho replied with her arms crossed and an exaggerated look of anger on her face.

"Well then" Nichrome answered back "why don't I tell him?"

Opacho pouted in disagreement, yet Nichrome went on.

He took some steps closer to Yoh as he spoke, his voice strong with confidence that came with the information. "You see Asakura Yoh," he began "Hao-sama doesn't only want his other half back, but also wants someone he's been interested in for quite some time."

Yoh blinked in confusion, not knowing who Nichrome was referring to. His friends equally as lost to him; Yoh stepped forward, his voice strict. "What person?"

"Someone," Nichrome continued as if he hadn't heard Yoh's question, "that he would never hurt no matter if that person decides to fight him. And the only person, besides himself, that he trustees"

He eyed his master's reflection in disgust, seeing as Yoh still did not understand on who he was referring to. He shook his head in annulment of this.

"You guys truly are slow. I don't know why Hao-sama wishes to merge back together with someone as dimwitted as you. You're obviously useless to him, unlike that other one. So…."

Scorpaena suddenly materialized her stinger and claws on both Nichrome's arms and hands, her deadly oversoul appearing to the eyes of the shaman; with a smile Nichrome opened his mouth to continue: "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

He launched himself at Yoh in full speed trying to crush him with his claws. He slashed his claw and cut deeply into Yoh's back. His claws crashed against the ground, somehow causing the cave to shake, making Yoh lose his balance and fall collapse into some rocks nearby, his Harusame falling far from his reach.

He saw Nichrome coming once again at him. But Yoh was injured and couldn't move. He closed his eyes as Nichrome came closer yelling "DIE ASAKURA YOH!"

Yoh was getting ready for the impact until he heard a voice he didn't expect to hear.

"**haradachi ki shoOBA boSORU! "** (Anger that takes over one's soul)

Yoh heard a large noise in front of him and heard a loud grunt; he opened his eyes and saw Nichrome dead in the hands of something huge, a finger. He could not make out what it belonged to until the figure came into the light which cause many to be wide eyed at the creature they saw.

It was an Oo-oni………………………………...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4 is up!! -**

**Tell me what you think. Hope my readers like it!!**

**Well this chapter took a while but I was still able to upload in my traditional every 2-day upload. -**

**I'm sure you've already guessed who just killed Nichrome and saved Yoh's life. Previous readers thought it was Tao Ren at first until I added the part of the Oo-oni.**

**Next I believe is the ocean plant. Yay!**

**By the way I wonder if you've guessed who the 2nd person Hao is waiting for is. Yoh is obviously clueless because he was never around when Hao said those things to that person.**

**But in the next chapter Hanaguimi will try to figure it out and eventually (in like maybe 2 more chapters) Anna's Identity will be released.**

**Hope readers enjoyed it. And leave comments if you wish to. -**

**Ah and thanks to:**

**Maya Aquaria**

**For her comment on the last chapter**

**Crystel Hidalgo / YohAnna4eva**


	6. Moving Forward

Yoh blinked hard thinking he was seeing things, that figure just couldn't be who he believed it to be. He turned to his friends, their mouths were all wide open even Avaf's was, as if they had just seen a demon, their eyes locked on something which seemed to bring fear into their bodies.

Yoh dared to turn to where their gaze led him. There he saw a two perfect, thin, legs by him.

With his eyes, he followed the delicate legs up to their owner, his eyes growing as he began to imagine who it was. At the face of the figure saw two gorgeous olive eyes staring at him, making his heart pound right out of his chest.

"…A-Anna?" he asked wide-eyed. Anna took a step forward and got closer to the light, Yoh saw a faint smile start to appear on her face.

Then he started to feel his body weaken, and before he knew it he fell back, and everything went dark.

--

Yoh slowly opened his eyes, he sat up, his back was aching. He didn't know if it was from the huge cut or from falling on the rocks.

"Amidamaru?" he asked. Amidamaru appeared beside of him.

"Yoh-dono, good to see you'rr alright. You had everyone worried." he said looking at his master happily.

"I did?" –he scratched his head- "He he, well, I'm fine…at least I think. I guess I needed that nap. He he." He replied with his trademark grin on his face.

"Hmp, only about two days away from me and you go back to being a slacker." said a voice from behind him. He turned to look, falling back to the ground.

"ANNA!" he yelled surprised to see her. A vein popped on the blonde itako's forehead.

"Why the hell does everyone have to yell?" she asked herself loud enough for Yoh to hear.

"Gomen." he said with a sweat drop on the side of his face, he uncomfortably moved on the ground, feeling himself melt under her gaze.

Anna walked towards him, stopping right in front of him and bending down to his level. She raised a brow, "Are you not cold" she asked him.

Yoh blinked, looking confused at why Anna was asking him that. "Why would I be-?"

He looked down at himself and got a shock.

"AH! WHY AM I NAKED?!" he yelled. Anna was trying to hard to hide a smile. She handed him a bag.

"Here" she told him "I took your clothes off" –she blushed when Yoh stared at her with his warm brown eyes and quickly added, "because they were cut and bloody. Hurry up and put these on before some one else besides me sees you like that"

"Okay" he grabbed the bag and stood up. Anna sat down beside him and watched him put on his clothes; Yoh blushed and turned to her. "Ano…could you not look, Anna?"

Anna cocked a brow. "I've seen you naked before, Yoh." She pointed out, Yoh considered that and nodded, then went back to putting on his new clothes.

"You were too careless when you were fighting with Nichrome. You should know better." she said angrily.

"…..sorry" he said as he started putting on his pants. He was a bit sad that Anna was angry at him so soon.

"You could have been killed" she said now even more annoyed than her last sentence.

"I know. Sorry" now it was way too much. He was getting sadder as fast as Anna got angrier.

"You're lucky to even be alive" now her tone was indescribable. Yoh was expecting a slap right now. He was about to say he was sorry again until Anna interrupted him.

"But…. I'm glad you're still alive" she turned her face away from him.

Yoh stopped zipping the zipper of his shirt and looked at her. A wide grin creeping up on his face as he sat down on the rocks beside her, Anna looked at him in wonder.

"Nani-" before she could finish, she felt Yoh's lips push against hers, pushing her back onto the rocks as he kept kissing her with lust. Anna blinked but soon closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Finally he pulled away; a huge grin planted on his face that she knew not even a slap would be able to take it off.

"Arigatou, Anna." he thanked her.

Anna turned away and got up, not wanting Yoh to see she was red. She started to walk forward, Yoh watched her go, she stopped, looked back at him and said, "Your friends are waiting, you coming?"

"I'll catch up in a minute" he told her. She nodded and walked on, she touched her lips and smiled.

Yoh watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore, then he laid down on the ground.

"Your relationship with Anna has gotten good Master Yoh" Yoh quickly sat up right there only a few feet away from him stood..

"M-Matamune!" Yoh yelled. Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh. His eyes widened,_ 'this is Matamune?'_ he thought. He took a good look at the cat spirit admiring the look of wisdom on his face.

Yoh was completely stunned, tears began to come down his cheeks. "y-you're alright. H-how?" he said.

Amidamaru looked at his master "Yoh-dono….."

Matamune looked at Amidamaru. "You must be Master Yoh's Guardian ghost?" he asked him

Amidamaru stuttered an it took him a while to answer " Ah, yes. I am A-Amidamaru. Yoh-dono's guardian ghost"

"you are lucky to have Master Yoh as your master. You should feel honored" Amidamaru nodded quickly, then Matamune turned to Yoh.

"Matamune" Yoh began "how can you still be alive?"

"Lady Sati let me and Anna's Oo-oni out of Hell. which reminds me well done on your journey through Hell, you have improved Master Yoh."

"Thank you" he replied. Matamune started walking in the direction Anna did.

"come, you have a duty to fufill along with your friends." he started walking again

_'your duty Master Yoh is to save my Master's heart.' _he thought to himself.

Yoh nodded he and Amidamaru got up and followed Matamune to where the others were.

--

"you came at a good time Sati-sama" Avaf said "we were about to lose another one if you guys didn't arrive."

"hmp! you guys couldn't have come earlier?" Horo Horo commented to Anna

Anna was sitting down on a rock, she was reading a book, with Redseb and Opacho asleep on her lap . She looked up from the book she was reading.

"we could've come earlier…and we did" she simply said not giving an explanation.

"WHAT?" Horo Horo was confused. Jeanne, who was sitting beside of Lyserg and Marco, noticed the looked of confusion on his face and decided to answer for Anna.

"we came around the time Ryu was killed' she said with a smile. "we watch most of the fight"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A SMILE!?" Horo Horo yelled at the Maiden.

Marco stood up "DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT THE IRON MAIDEN. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

Lyserg sweat dropped he decided to calm Marco down "uh.. Marco…"

He was interrupted by Anna who punched Marco with the Shikigami she had left.

"shut up. You're too noisy" she said and went back to her book.

Horo Horo was about to blow he looked at Anna "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ACT LIKE YOU DID NOTHING WRONG!"

Anna looked up from her book, you could only see her eyes, and only by seeing them you could tell that she was very annoyed.

"you got a problem with what we did?" she asked him in a very warning tone.

"HELL I DO! YOU WERE HERE IN TIME TO SEE RYU DIE AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP REN! YOU DIDN'T KILL NICHROME UNTIL YOH WAS ABOUT TO DIE!"

"your point is..?" Anna went back to her book not paying attention to Horo Horo who felt like killing her.

"DO YOU NOT HAVE A DAMN HEART! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" he yelled at her. Anna quickly looked up from her book. Everybody quietly stared at the two. Waiting to see what would happen next.

Anna's veins started to pop up on her head. furiously got up, waking up Redseb and Opacho who both fell to the ground, she smacked Horo Horo furiously with her left hand, making him bleed and knocking him into some rocks behind him.

"don't ever ask me such stupid questions for some stupid reason." she said she turned around and stomped away from everyone. While she was walking she passed by Yoh and Matamune, they both looked at her confused.

Yoh and Matamune got to where the others were. Yoh took a good look at Horo Horo who was rubbing his cheek.

" eh? What happened to you Horo Horo?' he asked his red friend

"your damn fiancee, slapped me with her left" he said annoyed.

Luchist began to laugh " hahha Mrs. Asakura entertains me. She should have joined Hao-sama! we could've used a slap like hers. She defiantly holds the best position for Shaman Queen. "

Sati, Jeanne, and Matamune all turned to look at him. A look of secrecy in their eyes. Jeanne looked at him angrily for a brief moment.

"Mari," Sati began "Please treat Horo Horo's wounds"

Mari got up from her spot and started helping Horo Horo off the rocks and with the help of Koro Koro began to heal him.

"So," Manta asked "Which plant is next after we get out of this one?"

Avaf appeared beside Manta sitting down on a rock.

"Next is the Sea Plant. It will be one of the most difficult plants, seeing it's under water. We'll have to make an air barrier with our oversouls. To be able to breathe."

Manta started to sweat "Eh, some of us are human you know…"

Everyone turned to look at Manta, listening to what he had to say.

"Sati said that once Hao is inside the King's Sanctuary that who ever is revived will have no furyoku. So in other words they'll be human. Humans cant control spirits or oversoul. So how are Marco, Luchist, Redseb, and I suppose to go with you guys to the next plant?"

"simple" a voice said a few feet away. Everyone turned to see Anna walking back with two figures behind her. When they got to the light they saw Macchi and…Ren?!

"Sati and Jeanne are here to resurrect the ones who will be killed. But I'm here to help the rest of you get by. Also, I came to give the Five Warriors their spirits."

Four enormous spirits appeared behind Anna. Each one similar to each other, but with a unique difference.

"hurry up and take them. We really don't have time to rest so he have to keep going forward."

She started to walk straight ahead, The Iron Maiden, Manta, Sati, Anahol, Mikihisa, and Matamune immediately began to follow her. Kanna grabbed the rope which held Luchist and began walking as well with the rest of Hanaguimi as well.

The rest just shrugged and moved on. but in everyone's head they could still here that last phrase.

'_all we can do now is move forward'_

_--_

" I insist Lady Maiden! Do not walk any further!" Marco insisted the Maiden.

"I can handle it well Marco." the Maiden responded.

"I will not allow you to walk on the same ground that Hao has passed through! Lyserg allow the Maiden to ride on your back!"

"Marco, I can cope well. Do not ask this of Lyserg"

"ah, no it's an honor Iron Maiden! If you wish you may."

"no I couldn't-"

"Jeanne just get on his back so they can stop yelling!!" Anna ordered the Iron Maiden. Yoh started to laugh but silenced when Anna gave him a glare.

The Iron Maiden did as she was told and got on Lyserg's back. They've been walking for only five minutes and Anna was already irritated at Marco.

Luchist could keep in his laughter most the time and eventually got slapped by Anna or hit on the head with Shamash's book of laws.

They finally arrived at the gate door. Sati got close to it and asked 'does it open by itself?"

Chocolove answered "the patch open it when they are ready to fight"

"it would be easier if we could just knock the shit down" Horo Horo replied.

Jeanne grabbed Shamash's book of Laws and threw it at Horo Horo. It hit his head, hard, he turned to look at her and she just said:

"cursing is the root of evil, one shouldn't do it"

Mari started to giggle at the bump left on Horo's head, but quickly put her hands over her mouth.

" so we wait for it to open." Tao Ren said sitting down on a rock with his legs crossed.

Anna started tapping her foot and said "I'm not going to wait. Hanaguimi, knock it down."

Manta began to say something "Anna I think we should-"

Too late. Macchi had her spirit grab one side of the door and Kanna's spirit grabbed the other side and they blew the door down. They all heard a huge **splash**.

They all looked down where the gate doors fell. While looking down they saw a huge Sea.

"here's the Sea plant, but where's the Patch member?" asked Kanna looking around.

"one way to find out" Mikihisa said.

He pushed them all onto the plant. They all fell into the water.

Everyone rose up out of the water.

"ahh, Mari's wet" Mari started to complain.

"ah? What's the big deal its just water." Macchi replied, she was on her back floating.

" he should hurry up and go down the sea." Mikihisa said to everyone.

"the what are we waiting for? We should hurry." Lyserg said. Jeanne was still on his back so he was having trouble floating.

"Mari doesn't want to get more wet." Mari whined

They all ignored the whining and went under water while putting their air barrier oversouls around them. And Anna chanting a spell for those who have no furyoku.

They went deep into the sea they were about to reach the bottom of the Sea when they heard a voice.

"You have arrived at the Plant of the Sea. I am the Patch official Renim. Get ready to fight cause here at the bottom of the sea no one can be found if dead."

**THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!!**

**YEA I KNOW "THERE'S NO FIGHTING IN THIS!"**

**SORRY! GOMEN! PERDON! désolé! ****残念に思う****! **

**(you get my point)**

**Well I kinda feel bad for making HORO HORO SAY TO ANNA THAT SHE DOESN'T HAVE A HEART. BUT HORO HORO LOSSES HIS TEMPER SO HE GETS SLAPED MY WAY OF PAYBACK. -**

**TO MAKE UP FOR NO FIGHTING SCENCES I'LL MAKE IT UP BY HANAGUIMI SLOWLY FIGURING OUT ANNA'S IDENTITY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.!!**

**AGAIN, GOMEN!!**

**O0OH AND THANKS TO**

**NIGHTGLIDER-STAR**

**MAYA AQUARIA**

**FOR THEIR REVIEWS! MAYA YOU GUESSED RIGHT! IT WAS ANNA WHO SAVED YOH.**

**Crystel Hidalgo/ YohAnna4eva**


	7. the Queen

"I'm guessing you know this Patch, Yoh?" Anna asked him.

"This is one of the guys that changed Shilva's mind" Yoh replied angrily.

"Ah so you do remember me. Impressive. But that isn't going to help you here." Renim said smugly.

"Why don't you shut up? What you say has no meaning to us. So there's no use of you talking." Anna suggested to the Patch member, of course it sounded more like a warning than a suggestion.

"Anna…don't get in-" Yoh started to say but Renim interrupted.

"And who is this girl, who speaks so high and mighty?" he looked at Anna with tons of interest.

Anna took a step forward and proudly stated "I am Kyoyama Anna, bride of the future Shaman King…."

Renim's eyebrows shot up. Anna continued.

"..And the Shaman King, will be my Yoh"

A long smile appeared on Renim's face. "Ah Asakura Yoh's fiancée eh? He he." he turned to Yoh "every King needs his Queen, doesn't he?"

He turned back to Anna "I think you're not being very truthful, Lady Anna." he began an oversoul on his arm a chameleon/fish-like shield with a huge shark tooth appeared. "And I believe I'm going to preove my point. I don't believe that you are just an Asakura's wife."

Anna narrowed her eyes at the Patch. With her arms crossed, she just stood there waiting for him to make his move.

"Since I want to know who you really are." he began "I'm going to make you show me…by FORCE!"

He swam as fast as a torpedo towards Anna. Anna still just stood there not moving a bit. A smile started forming on her face, as Renim got closer.

The shark took was about one foot away from her face when Chocolove quickly came in and stopped the shark tooth with the Spirit of Wind.

"What's your problem!" he yelled at him "she's no threat to you Patch!"

Renim looked at him. Finally figuring something out_ 'they don't know'_

"If this girl is who I think she is then she's a huge threat. That is …until she gets to the Universal Plant"

He knocked Chocolove out of the way and went towards Anna again. Just when everyone thought that the Tooth was about to go through Anna, she disappeared.

'_What?…..'_

She reappeared behind Renim, she got out her 1080 and wrapped them tightly around him. She slung him around at an amazing speed.

"**SUXINGU NO IKUSEN KOPUSU!" **she yelled as Renim was hurtled to the ground.

Sand began to flow everywhere, mixing in with the salt water. Everyone but Anahol, Sati, Jeanne, Mikihisa, and Matamune, stared at Anna with their eyes wide opened.

Kanna and the rest of Hanaguimi stared and couldn't keep their minds off of what had just happened.

"Did you see that, Kanna?!" Macchi asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I did" Kanna responded '_who the hell is Anna?'_

"Mari is curious about Anna." Mari said gloomily to her teammates.

They were all thinking hard until something came in their heads. Something that Nichrome had said….

'_Hao-sama doesn't only want his other half back, but also wants someone he's been interested in for quite some time'_

They started to have a small flash back of their fight with Jun, Tamao, and Anna:

"_Hey aren't you the girl that Hao-sama dated?_

"_Are you jealous?"_

"_Not really, maybe a little_

_(A little bit later)_

"_So you know too? Huh, no wonder Hao-sama was interested in you"_

Another thing that Nichrome said came into their head:

'_Someone __that he would never hurt no matter if that person decides to fight him. And the only person, besides himself, that he trustees'_

"Someone he trustees" Kanna repeated. Her mind flashed to the day Hao was going to devour their souls:

"_He has no concerns whatsoever for you girls, nor does he trust anyone .I will… end his life right here and now"_

"_What!"_

"…_hahahahahaha…HAHAHAHA!_

"…_!!"_

"_I can trust. Well, that is only you; Anna."_

"Someone he would never hurt" she said to herself again.

"_I see so all this time you've been guarding yourself with that"_

"_But I haven't attacked you and I think you know why...it's because I don't want to hurt you."_

"Could it be…?" She asked herself Manta looked up at her wondering what she was thinking about. "That Anna is the other one that Lord Hao wants to get to him? But if so why?"

Manta was a bit surprised at what Kanna was saying but then it started to make since

"_Every King needs his Queen_" he quoted to himself. Hanaguimi turned to look at him their eyes wide.

"it makes since." he told them "all the times they've met Hao has never hurt Anna, always saying that she'll will be his future bride, and that he's interested in her and her personalities. Hao wants Anna to be his Shaman Queen."

"You've guessed it have you?" Jeanne said to them "but your prediction still doesn't reveal who Anna-sama is" she smiled "isn't that what you want to know?"

They all turned to look at Anna. "yes." they said "it is."

Anna stood there looking at the hole she made on the sea floor. She turned around and started walking back. She heard some sounds, and Renim emerged from the bed of sand.

"Ha ha ha! I knew it you're exactly who I thought you were!"

Anna stopped dead in her tracks without moving she said to him. "all I did was defend myself, how does that prove anything? You're just a waste of my time."

She turned her face to Yoh and his friends. "Chocolove, you get rid of him" with that said she walked past Yoh and them and went back to where Hanaguimi, Manta, Jeanne, and Sati were.

"Ha ha ha! You expect this guy to get past me? Well if you say so then it'll be a good fight"

Chocolove stepped up. He got close to the Patch, Avaf appeared beside him.

"ready Mic, and Sensei?" he asked his master and guardian ghost.

They both nodded. "good."

"**UINDO NO ISSHO!"** A huge head appeared on his hand which was raised above his head. Out of the mouth of the head blew a strong wind.

"is that all you got? Ha you better do better!" his spirit appeared on both his hand. He threw his hand in the air. The ocean began to get thinner and thinner and it all piled up in form of a huge wave.

"**CHIJIRASU NO DIZORUBU!**" the wave came crashing down on Chocolove. Almost distracting his mind on keeping his air barrier.

He managed to stand his ground and keep both his oversoul and air barrier. '_that was close. I got to hurry up and finish this'_

"Master Avaf. You got a move to recommend?" Avaf nodded and whispered something in his ear. "that sounds good" Chocolove agreed.

He took some steps forward got out the claws he used for Mic and with a few quick slings and swings of his hands he unleashed:

"**HASAMI DATO HORIKAESU TSU MAKISUKERU!"**

The slashes of his claws caused an enormous wind in the sea it caused water current to become stronger because of the great force of wind.

Renim was standing in front of Chocolove, he wind was causing a current in the water pushing him back hard.

'_Why the hell cant I push against this current? Something is affecting my furyoku, but what?' _he looked at Anna he could not see her eyes just the shadow that her hair formed on her face.

'_of course! My furyoku isn't being affected by this fool's attack, it's being affected by….. THE QUEEN!'_

"heh, this is nothing now that I know what is going on." he said to Chocolove.

Everyone looked at Renim with looks of curiosity. What the hell is he talking about.

Renim started to use his oversoul to push past the winds and currents. Then with his shark tooth he spun the current in circles, and threw it towards Chocolove making him crash into some coral and rocks.

" you're no match for me hehe"

Chocolove arose from the coral. "then try to fishish me off." he told him

" he he" Renim began "my **DENRYU NO HAKAI!** should get rid of all of you. Along with an increase in furyoku with a wonderful song"

" I cant make the difference between sadness and happiness…for me there isn't any God or value of things...

The wind from Chocolove's oversoul was changing position. Many water tornadoes were now forming around them the wind started to blow strong. Pulling Chocolove slowly towards the tornadoes.

" In this world there isn't good or bad…a mental state that in end everybody will reach…SHAMAN KING…"

Anna began to feel weak. Her knees were wobbling and for some reason she couldn't hold herself up. She fell to the ground.

"Anna?!" Yoh rushed over to her.

" it's our power…SHAMAN KING! It's our furyoku! The absolute religion that erases every hesitation!…"

Yoh held her in his arms looking worriedly at her. "agh!…AH…." she was breathing deeply now, Yoh could feel her heart beating getting faster.

" the self confident Spirit! Unbeatable!….."

" Anna-sama?" The Iron maiden rushed over to her.

Looking over Yoh's shoulder she noticed something. Anna's clothes, every time her heart pounded a circle of energy would leave her, and Jeanne could see Anna's clothes slowly form into……Patch clothes?

" the ray of light of our lives! Through holy baptism, with the Great Spirit! Along with the voice of our great……"

Jeanne stood up "Chocolove" she ordered "quite him. Now!"

Everyone looked at The Maiden in complete shock. Chocolove saw the look of anger on Jeanne's face. " no problem" he replied "lets go Mic!"

" beautiful! Powerful!…."

Chocolove started swimming fast towards Renim not allowing the currents of the Sea pull him back.

Yoh started to notice Anna's clothes changing with every heart beat. He pulled her closer to him. But then a scene popped in his head as if it were a vision…………..

_There was a women in girl patch clothes, she has long blue hair and ruby-colored eyes. She was holding something wrapped around a tan blanket. _

_He saw someone with the women, it looked like a young Shilva from Yoh's point of view and another one looked like a middle age Golva. The women began to speak._

"_with my sister dead, the girl now doesn't have a mother or family, Golva"_

_The young Shilva looked at the baby girl in the women's hair. _

" _we cannot keep her here. Or Hao will be after her, we'll lose many Patch if he comes"_

"_what do you suggest we do with her then Jane?" Golva asked the women._

"_I suggest we give her to some humans so they can raise her, until the Shaman King is announced." Jane spoke confident in her decision._

"_this is our most precious Patch member! And you want to give her to some humans!" Golva yelled at Jane._

_Jane looked at Golva. Shilva stared at the two waiting for them to make a decision._

"_the Great Spirit will not allow harm to come over her. Her destiny is with the Shaman King no matter who it is! She will come back." with that said Jane began to walk away._

"_she will come back our-"_

" Shaman -"

"**HASHAMI HITOTSUKAMI!"**

Chocolove had gotten Mic's oversoul claws to cut off one of Renim's arms. He them made it go quickly through his back passing through Renim's whole body.

Chocolove took out the claws and let Renim fall to the sand of the sea.

Sati walked towards Chocolove. "take his body with us and we'll place it on the small island ahead."

Chocolove did as he was told. He picked up Renim's body (which isn't so heavy considering they're under water) and carried it off with him. Yoh took a look at Anna in his arms.

'_she seems to be better now..' _he thought to himself. Mikihisa came up to his son and said

"she need to rest for a while" Yoh nodded and let his father lay Anna on Shigariki's back.

" we must all hurry" Mikihisa added "we must get there soon."

Matamune nodded his head "we have only two more Plants and we'll be in the king's Sanctuary. There the real battle begins."

Everyone understood and started walking toward the gate door which wasn't too far away. Every now and then Yoh, Manta, and Hanaguimi would take a look at Anna. Who was asleep along with Redseb and Opacho.

Manta began to think '_just two more plants and we get to Hao. That's the hardest part of this whole trip. but the most confusing part is this whole thing with Anna._'

" _I don't see why you decided to come even after what that cat told you. Not to mention you're a bit out of furyoku after doing what you did." Anahol told Anna in an almost concerned way. Manta started to listen to them, interested._

" _I am the only one strong enough to get those four elemental spirits two Yoh and the others. Therefore no matter what happens to me I will help Yoh become shaman king and change Hao's heart." _

By now even he wanted to know who the Ice Queen Kyoyama Anna really was………..

**Chapter 6!! Yay!**

**Ah this chapter took a while. I decided to upload both chapter 5 and 6 at the same time. Next one is a good fight scene so do not worry. -**

**Most of this chapter was flashbacks and thoughts. If you cant tell the flash backs are more scooted to the right side of the page. J**

**Now I hope ya'll can sort of guess who Anna 'really is' if not you can wait till the universal plant chapter. **

**Hope you've enjoyed it. **

**Review too so I can know if I've pleased you.**

**Crystel Hidalgo/ YohAnna4eva**


	8. Kind Boy

Everyone was trying to find the Gate to the Glacier Plant. Nothing has changed in the past few minutes.

Anna was still passed out on Shigariki's back, Opacho and Redseb were asleep as well. Opacho was asleep in Mari's arms and Redseb was asleep on Mikihisa's back.

The Iron Maiden was still riding on Lyserg's back , with Marco making sure she was alright and comfortable. Ren and Horo Horo walked in front of Hanaguimi. Kanna was still holding on to the rope which had Luchist tied up, Macchi walked a little bit behind Ren with her broom on her shoulders.

Yoh walked beside Shigariki and Manta, with Matamune in front of him. Sati and Anahol walked in front of everyone with Chocolove still carrying Renim's body.

They all finally found an Island and started getting out of the sea. Just a few inches in front was the Gate.

Chocolove put down Renim's dead body on the sand, while Sati took a look at the door. She out a hand on it, and sighed.

"just after this Plant is the Universal Plant and beyond it is the King's Sanctuary." Sati informed everyone.

"This means we are now closer to Hao" Ren said to himself.

"So does anyone know who guards the Glacier Plant?" Lyserg asked everyone, he was struggling with the weight of Jeanne he had on his back but he decided to stay quiet.

"I have a pretty good idea!" Yoh said with a smile. He walked forward towards the Gate door everyone's eyes followed him.

He put his hand on the door and gave it a light push, it opened with a loud _**creak **_sound. On the other side of the door a few yards away stood a Patch. He was unknown to everyone but Yoh who waved his hand at the Patch.

"Hey Talim! Long time no see!" everyone sweat dropped at Yoh's kindness towards the Patch member.

"Ah! Nice to see you, Yoh! I want to thank you again for the tip you gave me back at the 'bean'." Talim said waving back.

"Eh? Why the hell is this Patch so happy?" Macchi asked out loud. Mari was covering her face with her hands, she was shacking tremendously.

"Mari," she began, slowly raising her head to look at Talim. "DOES NOT LIKE PERKY PEOPLE!!"

Mari rapidly took out Chuck by the hair and placed her furyoku in it. Chuck raised out it's gun.

"**MAGUNAMU KURAFUTO!!**" she yelled as Chuck started shooting rapidly at Talim.

The gun shots came at an incredible speed. Talim looked at them for a while then before everyone's eyes the gun shots turned into icicles and fell to the ground.

"Mari…how did he stop Chuck's **Magunamu Kurafuto?" **Mari asked herself.

"Simple," Talim started to respond "I just froze them. That way they'll be easier to control."

"Control them?" Ren asked. His question was soon answered as the frozen bullets began to rise into the air around Talim's head, then they shot themselves towards Mari. Horo Horo grabbed her and moved her out of the way.

The bullets went right into Chuck's "stomach" and froze him completely in ice, then the ice broke and Chuck was shattered into tiny pieces of ice.

Mari looked at Chuck's left over pieces in horror. She was in Horo Horo's arms sitting on her knees.

"Ah! Are you alright?" Talim asked Mari. Everyone turned to look at him in complete confusion.

"Ah, sorry about that! I was aiming for your guardian ghost not you. I don't like to injure girls!" he said with a laugh.

Everyone's mouth dropped instantly at what he just said to them.

"On the other hand," he continued "My guardian ghost likes to defend ourselves and the Shaman King properly."

"I don't see your guardian ghost anywhere?" Ren said getting a bit annoyed by the perky Patch member.

Talim blinked for a while and then stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head "Oh! Where are my manners?" he said out loud to himself.

A spirit started to appear beside him. It was a human spirit, she had long loose blue hair that came to her thighs, she was a nice Paleish-tan color, and her eyes look like huge rubies. She had on girl Patch clothes and an emotionless expression on her face.

Yoh's eyes got huge at the sight of the women. She looked just like the girl from the vision he had from before. Lyserg felt Jeanne's fingers claw into his skin, Marco looked at her and saw her have a look of disbelief on her face.

"This is Jane. My Guardian Ghost. She was a Patch Priestess a couple years ago. Until she died five years ago from using up her furyoku on a special Patch Girl, who had to be given away at birth."

"you are the only Patch member with a human spirit." Sati said to him.

"Ah that is because Jane knows special Patch information that needs to be known in order for Hao to go into his deep slumber."

"Wait a second!" Lyserg shouted "you mean to say that Hao has not yet gone into his deep slumber!?"

"Of course not." spoke the spirit.

"ah!! She's not in oversoul form yet and she can talk!" Manta shouted.

Jane gave a luminous smile "You don't know? We cannot begin Kami Oroshi Ritual because we are missing a special Patch member that helps call the Great Spirit."

"Ah why are you telling us all this?" Yoh began to ask.

"why do you ask?"

"because as far as I'm know knowing these things will give us an advantage. don't you think?" Yoh said, scratching the back of his head.

Jane put on finger on her mouth and thought "True, but I say it because it's something you need to know most of all Yoh Asakura, seeing as you're one who's closes to that one that we need."

Yoh looked at her his eyes were narrow as he looked at her. Jane made a triangle with her two hands and placed them in front of her chest.

"But really it does not matter if you know or not because frankly either way I cannot let you pass."

Talim bowed and said "if you don't mind may the women and children go over to the left I wouldn't want to injure you."

Macchi was starting to be ticked off she clutched her broom tightly "why the hell are you such a damn gentlemen! I don't need your stupid manners!"

Talim looked confused, Jane raised a brow at Macchi and said " a girl like you shouldn't speak like that to Talim, no matter."

The snow started to slip away from under them it grew into a wave of snow, slowly forming and making it's way to Macchi.

"**OVERSOUL: ****JAIANTO KATSURAKU" **Talim said as the huge avalanche of snow began to come down on them.

Yoh quickly took Anna off of Shigariki and jumped out of the way. Ren did the same with Macchi, and Mikihisa grabbed Manta and Redseb out of the way. Everyone else was able to move out of the way fast enough before the avalanche hit any of them.

They all turned to look where they use to stand they only saw two figures in all the snow. Shigariki and Imari were frozen solid as Chuck was before.

Jane reached out her arm and clenched it into a fist. "**ASSAI AISU CHUMERUTO**" she said dully. The ice statues of Shigariki and Imari began to crack and with time they ended up the same as Chuck into small bits of ice.

"Those who speak with foul words should not be allowed in the presence of thy Shaman King. Don't you agree Talim?"

Talim stood straight and in a way like a soldier "Y-yes Lady Jane! I agree! Ah, who do you wish to eliminate first?!" he stuttered.

Horo Horo let go of Mari and stood up. His head was down and his hands were in form of a fist. "I can't stand it when Patch people think of themselves better than others. I will be the one… TO GET RID OF YOU!"

He began to move forward. "No Horo Horo…."

He turned around and saw Lyserg gently take the Iron Maiden of his back. Jeanne looked at Lyserg worryingly. Lyserg walked and stopped a couple feet in front of Talim and Jane. He looked at them both kindly and said.

"If you don't mind. I'll be the one to fight you."

Jeanne looked at him in shock, she did not want Lyserg to fight at least not against her. "Lyserg no!" she yelled. Lyserg looked at her his eyes wide.

"I order you to come back here and let Horo Horo fight!" she ordered him.

"Jeanne…let. Him. Fight." everyone turned to look at Anna who was half awake in Yoh's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Horo Horo yelled "NOW YOU DECIDE TO WAKE UP. WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Jane looked furiously at Horo Horo. She made sharp icicles form between her fingers.

"**RABAAISU DANSU!" **she yelled as the threw them at Horo Horo's head. He quickly dodge them only hitting him an inch from his face.

"Thou art a sinful boy. Cursing is the root of evil, one shouldn't do it." she simply said angrily towards Horo Horo. "No matter, you will receive you judgment after I'm done with this boy."

A smile appeared on Lyserg's face. Jane looked at him blankly.

"you…speak just like Maiden-sama" he said

"that's what will make it harder for you to hurt me am I right?" Jane asked him curtly .

"Not really." he responded "**DOLKEEN NASTEMA!" **his oversoul tentacles headed straight towards Talim.

From everyone's point of view they tentacles were going so fast you could barely get a glimpse of them.

But from Talim and Jane's point of view the tentacles came slowly towards then. Talim sighed and said "**SHIRUDO KARA GURANDO UXINTA**"

An enormous chunk of the glacier began to crack and rapidly came up from the ground in time to make Lyserg's tentacles hit it and turn themselves into ice. They shattered before his eyes.

"How slow." Jane said in a tone similar to Anna's when she's frustrated. But yet Jane show no emotion on her face. Moving her and Talim's arm forward they made the chunk of glacier rise into the air.

They brought their arms back and slung them forward yelling "**INPAKUTO KARA UXINTA ROKKU!"**

The chunk of glacier seemed as if it was thrown straight at Lyserg at such an incredible speed he didn't see it coming until it made the impact on his body.

He fell to the ground of snow. Jeanne grabbed the front of the collar on her dress and she grabbed it intensely.

"calm down" Anna told her as Yoh helped her get up, he put his arm around her waist to help her keep her balance, for it seemed that she could not yet stand well.

"I allowed Lyserg to fight because he is more suitable. This Patch girl is like you"

Jeanne looked at her alarmed.

"that means that she thinks like you about all evil and good." she continued "Lyserg knows more about you than anyone besides Marco….that's why, he is more suitable for the job."

Jeanne nodded and looked at the scene before her. _'she thinks like me?… No. I use to think like her.'_

Lyserg began to get up the chunk of glacier on top of him began to melt because of his ability to now control fire.

"When will thou learn? You seem like a well-mannered boy, yet you're just adding to your sins."

"You think we should get rid of him, Jane-sama? If you're ready we could get rid of him now." Talim politely asked his well respected guardian ghost.

"I believe we should. Talim, would you hold him down for me?" she asked him with a confident smirk upon her face.

Talim looked at Jane, he began to sweat a bit '_she wants to use that? Lord have mercy upon us!'_

Jane turned to look at him with questioning eyes, her arms were crossed in front of her body. Looking at him as if was an order.

Talim began to sweat even more "O-of c-course I will Lady Jane! It would be my h-honor to!"

Manta sweat dropped 'where have I seen this kind of situation before?' he asked himself. He turned to look at Yoh and Anna. 'Oh yea, that's where.'

"Opacho thinks lots of people have similar relationships." Opacho said "but this Jane girl is scary."

Manta looked confused, he saw Opacho shake a bit.

"This Patch girl is like both Anna-sama and the Iron Maiden. That's a scary person. Opacho scared of her."

"What are you talking about? Jeanne-san isn't scary at all." Manta replied

Opacho looked at Manta as if he were stupid. "Iron Maiden kills because of sins. She does not know good from bad. Opacho now see where she gets her genes."

"gets her genes?" his eyes widened as he finally understood "you mean-"

Opacho nodded. He looked at Jeanne who was clutching her dress collar tightly. She seemed worried Manta couldn't tell if she was worried about Lyserg or Jane.

Talim was now facing in Lyserg's direction. He looked at Lyserg then he bended down, he placed a hand on the snow. Lyserg saw Talim's furyoku go to the ground.

'What is he doing?'

"**AISU NO SUPAIKU**!"

Next thing they know, ice started coming up from the ground in form of spikes at a rapid speed heading towards Lyserg.

In no time the spikes of ice reached him and surrounded him holding him in a type grip (if you've seen the anime, the way Jeanne looks wrapped around those thorns that's how Lyserg was wrapped around in ice)

Jane looked pleased by Talim's performance "You know Lyserg" she began to say

"it pities me to see you like this. You remind me of Talim"

Everyone looked at her in shock Talim started to look confused but kept his mouth shut.

"You both take orders from someone you know is stronger and wiser than you. And you both have well manners. But the real thing that gets to me is that you respect your leader."

Lyserg looked at her "My loyalty to Jeanne-sama is internal, and great"

"tell me Lyserg is it really loyalty? Or is it something greater than that?"

"….."

Jeanne looked at Lyserg, he was being quiet. Marco raised his glasses closer to his eyes

'So that's his loyalty?'

Jane smiled a bit "I thought so" she said "it defiantly hurts me to have to hurt you, because I can tell that you….. Are a kind boy"

The spikes around Lyserg grew tiny ice bits that seem as if they were frozen thorns. They dug deep into his skin, hurting his body deeply.

"AHHHH!" Lyserg screamed in pain. Anna watched with no absolute expression on her face.

"Anna, are you sure about this?" Yoh asked her in a worried tone.

"Lyserg can handle it" she simply said. Yoh nodded and continued to look.

"Sorry about all this Lyserg!" Talim apologized loudly "but we can't allow you to get to the Shaman King. So why don't you just surrender and retrieve yourself back to your home?" he ended politely.

Lyserg looked at him angrily "I c-can't. if I go back now everyone would have died for nothing. But most importantly Maiden-sama would have seen all this for nothing."

"Lyserg…." Jeanne whispered to herself, Anna looked at her seriously she saw a tear come down her eyes. Lyserg seemed to noticed it to.

"do not cry Maiden-sama. I can get out of this, I just need you to believe in me." Lyserg said trying to hold back all the pain the frozen thorns were giving him.

Jeanne nodded, she gave Lyserg one of her luminous smiles. Lyserg smiled back, he then turned to look at Talim. "to get rid of your spirit, first I need to get rid of you."

Talim began to sweat again, he looked at Jane who just gave him a smile, Talim smiled back. "Just try it then" he said happily.

Lyserg began to move around ignoring the pain his body had. He took a deep breathe "**RONO RIBATINO FAIA!" **he yelled the ice that was holding him cracked and melted, Lyserg was able to free himself.

"Care to finish?" he asked Talim.

Talim smiled "go right ahead" he stated holding out his harms.

Lyserg smiled gently. "**DOLKEEN NASTEMA" **he stated his tentacles appeared again they started going towards Talim and Jane this time faster than ever.

Jane's eyebrows shot up 'this move again. How boring. No matter.' she looked at Talim, he gave her a smile. "your turn" he said.

Jane nodded she held out her arm in Lyserg's direction "**SHIRUDO KARA GURANDO UXINTA**" she said.

Once again she cracked and took out another huge chunk of the glacier and quickly placed it in front of Talim and herself.

Lyserg smirked, his tentacles were about one foot away from the piece of glacier he quickly said "**SPIRIT OF FIRE!!**"

Everyone's eyes widened as the tip of his tentacles from his DOLKEEN NASTEMA tied themselves together and formed the head of the Spirit of Fire.

It blew fire in the way of the chunk of the glacier melting it in one quick second and burned Talim's body in contact. Drawing smoke around the area.

Jeanne fell to her knees and sighed in relief. Anna let out a breath she was holding and turned her head to look at the others.

She smiled at the sight of Ren still having his arms around Macchi since he took her away from that avalanche. "you two need a moment to yourselves?" she asked them in a very coy voice.

Ren and Macchi both turned to look at her not knowing what she was talking about. Then they realized they haven't let gone of each other they both turned red, Ren stood up quickly his hair grew about three times "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!" he yelled at her his face still red.

"oh really?" Horo Horo began to tease. Ren threw a piece of ice at Horo Horo's head and it split in two (the piece of ice of course).

Macchi was still sitting down on her knees, she looked depressed. A tear came down her face. Yoh saw it and asked "why are you crying?"

Macchi looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "The Spirit of Fire," she said "Seeing it…reminds me of Hao-sama. It makes me feel sad"

The hair bands that tied her hair up in two high pigtails loosened, and her hair came down on her face. "Hao-sama is no longer human…he is…a monster."

Ren looked at her _'heh,' _he thought _'when she's like this she reminds me a bit of my sister'_

Anna looked at Ren with one eyebrow up. She had a small smirk on her face. Lyserg started coming back towards the others.

When suddenly he heard a gust of wind, he turned around and saw an icicle come at him, he tried to dodge it but it make a deep cut on his shoulder. Everyone turned to look where it came from.

Their eyes grew huge as they saw Jane coming out from all the smoke, she was now wet. (probably because the Spirit of Fire melted a lot of ice when it burned Talim's body)

pant pant "I am not done with you Lyserg." she said. She took a step forward but only to be surrounded in chains. Jeanne stepped in front of Lyserg and said.

"Mother you must stop!"

Everyone but Anna and Matamune's mouth dropped opened. "MOTHER?!" they all yelled.

"I can't. I must protect the Shaman King" she responded looking angrily at Jeanne.

Anna took Yoh's arm off her waist and walked towards Jane. "That's pretty stupid of you Jane. Seeing as you hate Hao."

Jane looked at Anna for a while, she turned her head "it's the Patch law, and I am the one who has to protect it most of all."

"Well then," Anna said, she wrapped her beads around Jeanne's oversoul cage and it disappeared. Leaving her 1080 beads around Jane "I can just make you rest in peace, then won't I?" she responded with a smirk on her face.

Jane's eyes widened "You wouldn't"

Anna gave her a coy smile and said "oh I would" she raised her hands to her chest to begin chanting a prayer. That is before she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Anna," Yoh said grabbing her shoulder. "Don't send away a spirit who isn't happy with what her fate has led her to"

Anna looked at him she looked at him so frustrated that everyone was sure that she was going to burn a hole through him with her eyes.

Yoh just smiled at Anna "besides," he said with a laugh " I think you scared her enough!"

Anna sighed and let Jane go. Jane's eyes were wide, she looked at Yoh

Yoh smiled at Jane, and walked towards the gate, everyone followed him, Anna kept looking at Jane. She stood up and walked towards Anna.

"You're planning on going in there aren't you?" Jane asked Anna.

"You know everything," she said "you should have seen this coming before your death."

"Your much more different Anna, before my death I sensed that your heart was cold and cruel, now I see that your heart lost all that and made room for someone special." Jane said with a smile.

Anna turned around and began walking, she stopped for a second "that is my problem, and the worst part of coming here."

She walked on not looking back even once. Jane looked at her sadly, Matamune appeared beside her.

"my heart saddens for her and that boy" she told him.

Matamune began chewing on the edge of his pipe "They'll find a way to cope. Master Yoh will be able to change my Master's heart, I know it."

"But if he doesn't" Jane said sadly "he looses my niece to Hao"

"…….."

"but he truly is a kind boy" Jane said. Matamune began to walk, Jane looked at him.

"it's all the will of the great spirit." he said and he went off with the others.

Jane sat down in the snow she looked up at the sky snowflakes began to fall slowly, she smiled.

"all the will of the Great Spirit" she said to herself. Her mind drifted away. far, far away to 15 years ago a day she would never forget:

_A woman with long blond hair was lying in the bed she was sweating with a look of worry and pain on her face. Jane was by her bedside, with no emotion at all on her face._

_Shilva, Kalim, Magna, Chrome, Radim, Namari, Bron, Renim, Talim, Rutherfor, and Golva were all around the blond woman as well. Golva stat up and asked_

"_So she'll be born tonight?" Golva asked Jane._

_Jane nodded, "tonight is the night. But of course HE will also be coming tonight. That does us no good"_

_Shilva looked furious " to think that that man is my ancestor is a shame to me. Now comes to steal once again. "_

"_Don't whine over nothing Shilva." the blond woman answered "it's nothing to be ashamed of. After all I am the reincarnation of his original mother."_

_Everyone stayed quiet. Jane looked at her sister " is that something you're ashamed of Asana?"_

_Asana smiled "Not at all, if it wasn't for that fact then I wouldn't exist would I? therefore, I wouldn't be giving birth to the most important Patch."_

_Jane smiled "that is true."_

"_now what are we to do about Hao?" Golva asked._

"_Must you ask such stupid questions Golva?" Asana replied "Obviously don't let him take away my daughter."_

"_but how are we suppose to do that!?" Chrome asked loudly "we are only teen Patch!"_

"_we will defiantly loose to Hao." Magna said agreeing with Chrome._

_Asana sat up on the bed and slapped Magna hard against his cheek._

"_with that attitude nothing will go well, so shut it." she ordered Magna. He nodded quickly and closed his mouth._

"_Asana you may be the reincarnation of Asakura Asanoha, but you only got her looks and ability to slap hard." Jane said with a smile. _

"_lets just hope the girl will have your skills Asana" Karim __hoped._

_Every other Patch member sweat dropped. Asana smiled and then grabbed her stomach tightly in pain._

"_ah!." she yelled in pain._

"_it's time for the birth of the new Patch heir, my Patch members" Golva announced_

_All the Patches nodded and gathered around to help._

_--_

"_Wuuaahh Wuuahh!" _

"_babies are really noisy" said Radim covering his ears._

_Jane smiled a the view of everyone covering their ears from the sound of the child's crying._

_Asana held the child close to her, she was still weak from giving birth, but she held the child anyway her precious girl. Asana smiled but her smile faded when she remembered something._

"_Patches, listen carefully. I must tell you that I won't make it past this day. By the end of today I will be pasted away."_

_Everyone looked at her in horror. The thought of it shocked them. _

"_not to worry" Jane said trying to smile "It's all the will of the Great Spirit."_

_They all nodded until they heard sudden laughter. Then in a spark of fire appeared a baby and a very young Spirit of Fire._

"_is this the will of the Great Spirit, Patches?" the baby said._

"_HAO!" Golva yelled._

"_Don't act as if you didn't know I would come. I'm sure my mother's reincarnation told you of it." he turned to Asana holding her daughter in her arms._

_Baby Hao floated over to Asana to look at the child more carefully. "so this is my future wife? She's cute even in baby form"_

"_now" he said looking straight at Asana "what's her name?"_

_Everyone's eyes grew as wide as possible for the Patch law stated that once the mother gives the name, no one must ever change it ._

_Jane stood up and looked at Hao "HAO! Get away from her this instant!"_

_Hao smiled he turned to Jane "do you want to get burned?" he asked her._

"_you do not frighten me Hao, this girl is not fated to wed to you."_

"_oh really? She will be she'll be my Shaman Queen when I win the Shaman Fight." with that said he burst Jane into flames._

_Jane tried to resist the flames but was growing weak. Hao took advantage of the situation._

"_now Asana, tell me a name or your sister gets cooked." Hao ordered with a grin on his face._

"_sigh her name is…………………Anna." _

_--_

Jane sighed ,the memory of that day was still clear in her head. "Hao soon left after that, he just wanted to know a name. As if he knew that we would give her to humans so that he would not find her."

She turned to see the others over by he gate.

Chocolove was kicking the door with his feet, Ren was yelling at Horo Horo with Macchi on his back, and Horo Horo was obviously teasing him about it.

Matamune was sitting on a rock beside Manta and Redseb, Mikihisa was just standing there with Opacho on his shoulders, with Anahol looking at him questionably.

Kanna was standing beside him still holding on to Luchist's rope. Mari was on the ground trying to sow her Chuck doll back together.

Sati just stood there beside Jeanne who was watching Marco say something to Lyserg that made poor Lyserg blush.

Jane laughed at the site of all of them just doing something unique. Then she turned her eyes to Anna and Yoh.

Yoh was laying down on the grass a few feet away from everyone else. Anna was sitting beside him looking at the ground, she looked a bit down. Yoh stood up and seemed to have asked her something she shook her head, and immediately turned her head.

Jane began to become interested in what those two were saying. She decided to listen in on their conversation:

"Anna, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Yoh asked but it sounded more like he was whining.

"I already told you it's nothing!" Anna replied. Yoh still didn't feel satisfied. He decided to lay back down.

"you know if you're worried that we are getting closer to Hao. Then don't worry a bit it'll all work out!" he said joyfully with a smile on his face.

Anna turned back to face him she looked furious "how can you be so DAMN CALM!?" she yelled to him.

He turned to look at her. "Because, I have nothing to lose." he said still smiling.

The anger on Anna's face began to disappear, she looked down at her hands "I see," she said gloomy "I'm…nothing to you, huh?"

Yoh quickly opened his eyes and sat up "No! don't take it like that, Anna! You're important to me, but I was referring that it doesn't matter if I die."

Anna turned her head to face Yoh, she looked at him and said "It matters to me."

Yoh was shocked big time he looked at her "Anna…"

"So if you don't be careful someone might take me away"

Yoh felt really bad now.

He got closer to Anna and wrapped his arms around her, he embraced her. She looked up at his face his warm chocolate eyes looked at her so caringly and lovingly.

He kissed her on her forehead and said to her "I won't ever let that happen Anna."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. Yoh pulled her closer to him each enjoying each others warmth.

'_I made Anna a promise' _Yoh thought to himself _'to become Shaman king to live an easy life and heal her of those powers which she hates, I cant live an easy life…if I don't have her with me.'_

Jane smiled to herself she stood up and brushed herself off. 'she seems in good hands'

"Great Spirit, its time for you to take me away. So that I can finally join my sister."

a light showed slowly around her. Her body slowly began to fade.

'_Anna, you know exactly what is going to happen to you in there. But yet you choose to love a boy even though your heart belongs to the Shaman King. But to me that doesn't matter you have surpassed all the Patch members, and are the strongest one among us. Therefore you know what you have to do to make your destiny.' _

Jane looked at Anna and Yoh once more.

They were interrupted by Horo Horo yelling "hey you two love birds cut it out back there!"

Making Anna so angry you could see the flames around her. Next thing you know

You see Horo Horo being punched repeatedly into the ground by a Shikigami and an Oo-oni.

Jane smiled to herself once again.

'_The boy you chose to love is a very kind boy. Along with my daughter's choice, take care of her along with yourself. I hope and pray that you'll end up happy with the position you were chosen to take…….as the Great-….."_

With that said Jane vanished into the Great Spirit. Leaving Yoh and the others on their journey.

Matamune took a look at the sky "all at the will of the Great Spirit." he said to himself. He looked at Master Yoh sweat dropping while Anna was still punching Horo Horo into the ground.

'_Master Yoh really is……a kind boy.'_

Whao this was a very long chapter hehe. sweat drops

It took me a while to get everything together.

Now if ya'll are a bit confused about the whole Jane is Jeanne's mother thing I can explain it.

As you all know the Iron Maiden was an orphan found by Marco and Luchist probably around age 6. So I got thinking I wanted to show a relative of Anna but at the same time one of Jeanne. So I noticed some similarities. Both Anna and Jeanne are strong Shaman. Also both don't seem to have much emotion. Both were abandon as kids. so that got me thinking. HELLO!! CONNECTION!!

Yea I'm just going to get to the thanking people for the reviews.

Thanks to:

_Maya Aquaria_

_Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama_

And a congratulations to _Nightglider-star _for being the first one to solve who Anna is!! (before I told of course).

Hope you enjoyed it !! Hoping to read the reviews.

_**ABOUT ASANA**_

**AS YOU HAVE READ ASANA IS THE REINCARNATION OF ASAKURA HAO'S ORIGIONAL MOTHER, ASAKURA ASANOHA.**

**SHE REINCARNATES TO BE KYOYAMA ANNA'S BIRTH MOM, BUT DIES A BIT AFTER GIVING BIRTH AND HAO SHOWING UP. **

**(NO DETAILS ON THAT YET). NOT MUCH IS KNOWN ABOUT HER ACCEPT SHE GOT ASANOHA'S LOOKS AND ABILITY TO SLAP HARD (WHICH IS ALSO PASSED TO ANNA). NOW WE ALSO KNOW WHERE ANNA GETS HER TEMPER FROM.**

_**ABOUT JANE**_

_**JANE IS ASANA'S YOUNGER SISTER, IN OTHER WORDS ANNA'S AUNT. SHE IS ALSO THE HOLY GIRL IRON MAIDEN JEANNE'S MOTHER. SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO CONTROL ICE AND SNOW HOWEVER SHE PLEASES, AND TALKES ALMOST LIKE THE IRON MAIDEN. THE IRON MAIDEN FIRST FINDS OUT ABOUT HER MOTHER IN CHAPTER 3 WHEN ANNA SAYS **_"a question most people ask me is who I really am…………I will tell you who I am, Jeanne. And also who you are as well………………………………"_**THEN FINALLY GETS TO MEET HER IN THIS CHAPTER. IN OTHER WORD ANNA AND JEANNE ARE COUSINS 0**__**IT IS REVIELED IN A VISION YOH HAS THAT JANE WAS THE ONE TO DECIDE THAT HUMANS SHOULD RAISE ANNA IN ORDER FOR HAO NOT TO FIND HER. AND IT IS OBVIOUS THAT JANE IS ONE OF THE FEW THAT KNOW ABOUT ANNA'S SECRET (B/C SHES FAMILY DUH!) AND KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ANNA IN THE UNIVERSAL PLANT. SHE ALSO SEEMS TO HAVE THE ABILITY TO PREDICT THE FUTURE AND LISTEN TO FAR AWAY CONVERSATIONS.**_

_**HOPE U ENJOYED!!**_

_**-Crystel Hidalgo/ YohAnna4eva**_


	9. Birth of the Queen

Hao was still sitting on his throne, he just sat there (don't forget naked) with his head resting on one of his hands. He was thinking deeply, until he heard the gate door to the Sanctuary open.

Lip and Rap entered the Sanctuary. "Your Highness," Lip spoke gloomily "The Shaman Fight finalists have arrived at the Universal Plant."

Hao raised his eyebrows a bit looking interested and at the same time amused. "Oh? Is Yoh there with them?"

"Yes," Rap responded in the same tone as her sister "he seems to me the healthiest one among them."

"As expected." Hao said with a smile on his.

"King Hao, there is a problem….." Lip responded seriously. Hao turned to look at her.

"Anna is here, as well."

Hao's eyebrows shot up "Anna?"

Lip and Rap nodded. A huge grin appeared on his face. "in that case" he said, "hurry up and open the gate to the Universal Plant. We can't keep her waiting."

--

Horo Horo really thought her was seeing stars for the last few minutes Anna had been pummeling him into the ground of ice.

Now the could feel the blood rushing to his head. He was tied up and hanging upside down while Oo-oni was holding the end of his rope, and he was holding it in the air.

"Anna, don't you think you should get him down from there?" Yoh asked scratching the back of his head and laughing a bit.

"leave him up there till the gate opens, he's only been a nuisance" Ren told him.

He was sitting down on the snow, his legs and arms were both crossed. Macchi was sitting beside him, with her hair still down, her arms were wrapped around her legs which were pulled closer to her body so she could rest her head on them.

"Hey. You're the one gets mad because I pick on you and your girlfriend down there!!" Horo Horo teased him again.

Ren put his hands down hard on the snow, his hair grew even larger than usual, he was red in the face. "DAMN YOU! I TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" he yelled at Horo Horo

Jeanne threw Shamash's book of Laws at Ren, Macchi caught it with her hand, before it hit him. Anna, Yoh, and Horo Horo looked at her in amazment.

Ren turned his head to look at her. She held the book in front of Ren. "If you get hit with this you'll get even more mad." she replied sweetly. "I don't really like to see you mad." she smiled at him. Then she got up and walked towards Jeanne to return the book towards her.

Ren watch her as she walked over to Jeanne, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hey Ren, your girlfriend is good at catching isn't she?" Horo Horo teased once more.

Ren got mad, he got out his Chinese sword and started attacking Horo Horo with it

"**CHUUKA ZANMAI!!CHUUKA ZANMAI!! CHUUKA ZANMAI!! CHUUKA ZANMAI**!!"

Ren repeated rapidly over and over again each time he slashed/hit Horo with his sword.

Sati was started to get a bit annoyed. "You two stop that right now." she ordered.

"don't worry I'm done" Ren said real fast. Horo Horo fell off the rope, and hit the ground.

"Ah, don't stop now! Mari was starting not be bored." Mari said gloomily as she tried sowing Chuck's pieces back together.

Anahol sighed "If you so bored why don't you just get up and help us with this door instead of fixing that ugly doll."

Mari looked at him with some cruel eyes "Why doesn't Mari just kill you right here so you can pay for calling Chuck ugly?" she said warningly.

Anahol sweat dropped "he, no thanks." Mari cut the thread and now her Chuck doll was put back together. She got up and went to see if Horo Horo was alive.

Anna got up and walked over to Sati who had her eyes closed and a hand on the gate door. She opened her eyes and bent her head down.

"The ones who have no furyoku left should stay here." she told Anna.

Anna raised a brow at her. "it's best this way Miss Anna, if they get you, then the others air barriers will get destroyed and they'll perish. So its best they stay."

Anna nodded. She was about to open her mouth when Horo Horo screamed.

"AHHH! DON'T LET THAT THING BE THE FIRST THING I SEE WHEN I WAKE UP!!" he yelled angrily to Mari. Who had scared him with her Chuck doll.

"Mari's sorry." she said with no expression. Horo Horo scratched his head and sighed "No your not" he told her. A smirk appeared on her face and she began walking towards the others.

Anna cleared her throat "LISTEN UP!" she ordered "due to some situation that isn't really anyone's business . They one's who lost their furyoku are to go back to the ocean plant and wait for Kino and the others to arrive! No questions asked."

She turned around and began to talk to Sati. Mari looked mad "Mari don't think this is fair, Mari doesn't get to go."

Macchi sat down, she looked at the snow, looking depressed once more, Ren just stared at her.

Horo Horo looked at them he was getting ready to go over there and tease them, until he felt someone punch him in his crotch. He fell to the ground, he looked up and saw Kanna standing a few feet in front of him.

"if you say something stupid, then next time I'll kick you."

Horo Horo nodded he stood up and fell back down.

Anna looked over at Horo Horo "if it hurts that bad Horo horo, then Marion can take a look at it." she told him with a smirk.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelled at her.

"I wasn't kidding." she told him. Horo Horo looked over at Mari who turned red and tried to hide her face behind her doll.

The gate door began to open , everyone's head turned towards it, they saw a light and began to walk towards it. Ren got up and began to walk, Macchi stayed down she decided to stay with Mari and Kanna.

Horo Horo quickly got up and began to walk also, they each entered leaving Yoh and Anna to be the last ones. Yoh began to walk forward, he stopped and turned his head to look at Anna who was looking at the ground.

"you coming Anna?" he asked her, she looked up at him and nodded, she walked up to him. They started to walk in Yoh heard Anna begin to speak.

"Yoh, do me a favor and just pretend I'm not there." she said sadly. Yoh began to worry about her, he looked at her, getting ready to say something.

"just do it" Anna interrupted. Yoh hesitated but nodded.

'good, now hopefully I wont get in the way'

_--_

"Welcome to the last Plant, Shaman. Of course this is as far as I can let you go" said a voice to them.

Everyone looked forward to see an Alien with Patch clothes looking at them, and beside 'it' was Golva.

"Amazingly you all have made it passed all the previous Patches and incredibly made it passes Jane. But that means nothing now. Rutherfor and I will personally make sure that you all wont make it!"

A giant eagle-like spirit appeared behind Golva "**BIG CHIEF! PATCH PUNCH!"**

The spirit made a fist and slung it towards Yoh and the others, Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, Lyserg, Jeanne, Sati, and Chocolove all quickly dodged leaving Anna, Opacho, and Manta (don't ask yet how he was able to come) to be the targets of Big Chief.

"YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!" Chocolove yelled, they heard a crash and saw nothing but smoke.

"Anna! Manta!" Yoh yelled. He turned to look at Golva in complete anger.

Rutherfor looked at Yoh and said "Why do you worry? They aren't dead"

They all turned and saw the smoke clear out there stood Anna with Opacho beside her and Manta shacking behind Anna's legs.

"How…? That's impossible" Ren said looking in total disbelief.

Golva laughed "he, why are you so shocked? Unless… you do not know yet the power of this girl?"

"Power?" Lyserg asked not understanding at all.

"heh, what idiots. I will show you her power! **BIG CHIEF! PATCH HAND OF ELIMINATION!"**

The spirit's and grew many times it original size, and sent a blinding ray towards Anna.

Anna stood completely still not moving an inch, she just looked at the ray and said **"BOISU NO UINZACHEA"**

The ray seemed to have gotten to her but went around her as if a bubble were surrounding her and the other two. Yoh and his friends were completely stun, staring at her without looking away.

Anna raised her head a bit looking straight at Big Chief's hand which was sending the ray

"**FU GENSHUKU FOSU!" **a red glow appeared in her eyes for a second, the they saw Big Chief's hand starting to crack more and more until it fell to pieces.

Golva's face began to form a satisfying smirk "Nothing less expected, from our Shaman Queen."

"What!" they all yelled

"ha ha! You don't know?! What idiots" Golva responded "This girl…is our lost Shaman Queen , the one destined to marry the Shaman King, no matter who he is.'

Yoh clenched a tight fist in anger, he looked up at Golva with fire in his eyes "I don't believe a word you are saying!" he yelled "Anna cannot be a Patch!!"

"Then why don't you ask her yourself?"

Yoh turned to look at Anna "Anna tell me that what they are saying isn't true!"

Anna looked at him with sadness in her eyes, she looked away from him, and looked at the ground instead.

Yoh felt his throat tighten, and his chest ache. Anna never told him. "Anna…"

His friends looked at him. They couldn't believe it either but yet they know it hurt Yoh, the most.

"Anna! So it's really true!?" Manta asked her in shock.

"What do you think?" she said "Of course it's true. When ever a spirit reincarnates into a Patch girl, it is said that her child will be a girl, a girl who is to become the Shaman Queen. My mother was the reincarnation of Asanoha, Asakura Hao's original mother…"

That was enough to make them completely stunned, none of them could now say a thing, they were speechless.

"The Shaman Queen," Rutherfor spoke "Is the most important Patch member, even more important then Golva. She is the one to call forth the Great Spirit in the Kami Oroshi Ritual, so that the Shaman King can finally fall to sleep and merge with the Great Spirit."

"Now," Golva began "It is time for you to now, meet your destiny, Anna."

Golva heard a sudden whoosh of air from behind her, she turned her head and saw Yoh in his **BYA-KKOU **oversoul. Anger was deep in his eyes, he looked at Golva with those eyes not a care in the world for anything else.

"If you touch Anna, then I'll be the one to personally get rid of you, Golva!" he told her in words of hate.

Anna looked at him in shock "Yoh…"

"I don't care if Anna is the Shaman Queen, because no matter who she really is to me Anna… is Anna. And that is what makes me want to protect her even more"

His friends stared at him without saying a thing, Anna did the same, at this time she wanted to say something to him but she now knew it was too late for her.

Golva began to laugh "ha ha ha ha! You think that you can beat me Asakura Yoh? You're gravely mistaking. And as for the Shaman Queen, I'm not going to touch her, unlike my two granddaughters!"

"AGGGHHH!!"

Yoh turned to look at Anna, Lip and Rap seemed to somehow have a tight grip on her. The cactuses that they were both holding seemed to have a glow. "Oversoul," they both said "**SHAMAN GRIP**" . Yoh now understood, they had an oversoul around her but…

'_how can there be an oversoul strong enough to hold Anna?'_

"surprising isn't it? An oversoul that can even hold the most powerful Shaman in the Universe. Only Patch girls know of this oversoul, and Lip and Rap have been studying the Shaman Queen since their birth." Rutherfor had told them.

"Lip, Rap, why not show them exactly what you can do?" Golva told them.

Lip and Rap nodded and began to chant/sing:

**" I cant make the difference between sadness and happiness…for me there isn't any God or value of things. In this world there isn't good or bad…a mental state that in end everybody will reach…SHAMAN KING…."**

"The Patch song?" Chocolove asked "what good will that do?"

"do not underestimate it," the Iron Maiden spoke. They all turned to look at her confused. "I do not know what it does but some how that song has some sort of affect on her each time one sings it."

"It brings out the Shaman Queen's true nature." responded Matamune while chewing on his pipe. "Anna-sama's power is great, but when singing the Patch song her attitude changes. the Anna you know will be gone and replaced with an emotionless Queen who will share the wishes of the Shaman King. The true purpose of a Shaman Queen is not only to call forth the Great Spirit, but also so the Shaman King will not be lonely."

He turned to Yoh "Master Yoh, the Anna-sama you know is slowly fading away. You remember how she was at Mount Osorezan? That's how she'll be if she shares Master Hao's wishes."

**" it's our power…SHAMAN KING! It's our furyoku! The absolute religion that erases every hesitation!" the self confident Spirit! Unbeatable!"**

"AGGHHH!!" Anna yelled as her soul was slowly changing it nature with every note of the Patch Song. She fell to her knees, with her hands on her head trying hard not to hear that horrible song.

"Anna!" Yoh and the other oversouled and began going towards her only to dodge the mighty hand of Big Chief.

"don't think you'll get to her so easily." Golva said as she stood on Big Chef's shoulder.

"Damn it! Move out of the way!" his friends shouted. Yoh couldn't see her like this it reminded him of how she was five years ago.

"heh, you know Anna," Golva spoke "seeing you like this pities me. After all you went through in life. Being abandon by humans, adopted by shamans, being saved by this idiot and falling in love with him, not to mention…….having a child with him."

Anna looked up at Golva with hateful eyes that could have blown lasers and killed Golva at any minute. Yoh stood in shock, not even he could think of a word to describe how shocked he was at the moment.

"A-Anna, y-you…you had a kid with me?" he asked her stuttering at what he had just heard.

Rutherfor looked at him "care to see?" he asked. A huge portal appeared and by looking at it they saw _Anna on a bed with Kino, Tamao, Keiko, Jun and Tao Ran._

"_Don't worry Anna, you're done" Asakura Keiko told a very tired and sweaty Anna._

"_He's absolutely adorable Anna!" Jun responded while taking tons of pictures._

"_He looks a lot like Mr. Yoh" Tamao said with a small smile on her face, but in her eyes you could see sadness._

"_What shall you name him?" Tao Ran asked, joining Jun at taking pictures of Anna holding the small delicate blond child._

_ Anna looked at the child she smiled sweetly at him "He looks a lot like Yoh doesn't he?" _

_ They all nodded in agreement. "because of that I'll call him... Hana"_

Yoh turned his head away from the now vanishing portal he looked straight at Anna with sad eyes 'Anna' he thought _'what else have you been hiding form me?'_

Anna was able to read his mind, since she came to MU that ability was given to her again, she looked at Yoh tears forming in her eyes and slowly falling from her face.

"Yoh… I'm sorry."

Yoh kept on looking at her, he didn't care that his friends were all behind him, seeing Anna like this and finding out that she had his child and left it to come help him, it just all made him cry as well.

Anna started to open her mouth to speak again "Yoh.. I really am sorry…I.. '_Ugh'_...I _'ugh'_!"

**" the ray of light of our lives! Through holy baptism, with the Great Spirit! Along with the voice of our great beautiful! Powerful!… Shaman Queen!! "**

"UGH!!"

"…!! ANNA!"

"UGGHH..UU..UWAH!!"

A huge blinding light came out as Anna screamed to the heavens, no one could see what was going on, nothing at this point could be seen.

The Light was too much for anyone to handle especially for Manta and Opacho who were closer to Anna.

The light started to slowly dim, giving a relief to everyone's eyes. Lip and Rap let Anna's body free.

Horo Horo was the first one to recover his vision he looked up at Anna "Oh. My. Holy. Shit." he slowly said. Everyone else soon recovered their vision shortly after Horo Horo did and each one looking in amazement at what they saw.

There in between Lip and Rap stood Anna, but she was way different than she was.

She wore a long cream colored yukata that came down to her ankles, close to the bottom of the yukata were redish-brown rectangle designs (similar to the one's Shilva has.) the strap around her waist was red with many red and pink feathers hanging down from it.

It was tighter than a normal yukata was, it started to loosen around mid-thigh, and at the shoulders.

On her head was a blue beaded headband (similar to Seyram's) with a gem hanging down a bit above her forehead, and you could see two feathers on the side of her head being held in place by the headband.

But what was mostly different of all were her eyes in them you could see no emotion whatsoever, and no to mention the olive-brown color of her natural eyes were now replaced with a ruby red color (like Jeanne's).

She looked at all of them and turned to Golva, giving her a half confused face.

"Ah, your highness! You see these Shaman want to overthrow the Shaman King, and they made it this far so we were about to get rid of them!"

Anna looked at them curiously she had a blank look on her face. Rutherfor cleared his throat and suggested "we were about to get rid of them, unless of course your highness would like the honor."

Anna turned toward Yoh and the others a small glow once again quickly going in her eyes. Yoh and the others felt their bodies start to tighten as if an invisible chain was taking the air out of them.

"Ugh…Anna what are you- UGH!" Yoh started saying as he felt his body get tighter and tighter.

Anna turned to look at him ignoring the yells and screams of pain from the others. She tilted her head a bit is if wondering something. Yoh felt the air slowly coming out of him, he didn't take his eyes off Anna, he tried to speak forcing out every letter.

"A-An…Anna…ANNA!!" he yelled with the last breathe that was slowly coming out.

Anna widened her eyes like if something was knocked right into her head, she fell to her knees grabbing her throat and looking at Golva, breathing deeply.

"Lip, Rap hurry up and get the Shaman Queen to the King's Sanctuary. She seems to be in pain."

Lip and Rap nodded "this way Queen Anna" they said walking towards the Gate doors.

"Anna-sama wait for Opacho!" Opacho said running after her.

"Hey Opacho come back here it's not safe!" Manta yelled running after her. They were both able to slip through the gate doors, and into the King's Sanctuary.

Golva looked at Yoh and the others "what's done is done you all should head back home! Now that our Shaman Queen is back we're undefeatable."

Yoh began to get up off the ground "I-I don't believe that" he said Golva' eyebrows shot up, "because… Anna, hesitated to kill me. That means there's still hope for me not to loose her." he said with a smile.

"Yoh-kun…" Lyserg said looking at his friend as if he were crazy. Jeanne smiled, and Ren, Horo Horo, and Chocolove all stood up getting their mediums in place, Lyserg got up and did the same. Jeanne and Sati stepped aside with Matamune to watch.

Ren started to walk and stopped a little bit behind Yoh "Yoh is our friend, so if he stays we stay" he said bringing out his BUSHIN FISH FIN oversoul.

"And also if something happens to Anna we aren't going to have anyone to boss us around!" Horo Horo replied taking out his oversoul as well.

Chocolove and Lyserg oversouled and gave Yoh a smile. Yoh smiled back, turned his body toward Golva and Rutherfor and said "we are willing to fight till death! To over throne Hao and to get my fiancee back. Amidamaru! **BYA-KOU!!"**

--

Hao was thinking with his eyes closed. At the time he heard the gate open, he opened his eyes and smiled to see who was at his presence.

He got down from his throne and began to walk toward the person and stopped a few inches away.

"Hello…..Anna."

**Whew I'm done with this chapter!! Dang it took me the whole day!!**

**Well that's a writing a story for you!! -**

**Now I want to thank:**

**Maya Aquaria**

**Nightglider-star**

**For their comments!**

**Now I have some news I'll be going to my youth camp for three days so I might not upload for those three days. But I'll take my laptop to camp so I can keep typing the next chapters.**

**So until then I cant wait to read the reviews!! N I hoped you enjoyed it!!**

**-Crystel Hidalgo/ YohAnna4eva**


	10. Every Right

Hao looked at Anna with a smirk planted on his face_. 'Amazing, even with her memory erased she still looks beautiful, a beauty and power great enough for a king. And now she is thankfully mine. My Anna...'_

Anna looked at him no emotion in her eyes she took a few steps forward towards him and bowed. He walked closer to her and touched her cheek with his hands; Anna didn't even move a muscle.

'_How is it that you came even if you knew you had to be mine?'_

Anna looked up at him "you are the Shaman King that's who I marry."

Hao looked at her in surprise "You can read minds, that's quiet impressive"

Anna nodded, Hao's look of shock turned into a smile of amusement. Their faces were just a few centimeters apart, if Hao could only bend down just a little….

"HAO-SAMA!" said a voice excitedly. Hao looked towards the stairs and saw Opacho running towards him at her full speed.

Opacho threw herself on top of Hao and hugged him tightly, Anna looked a bit confused.

Hao looked at Opacho with a smile and said "ah, you made it Opacho."

Opacho nodded her head really fast "Opacho wanted to see Hao-sama!" she responded happily.

_*pant* *pant_* "Opacho! _*pant*_ come back with the others"

They turned to the stairs and saw Manta taking a huge amount of deep breaths by the stairs. He looked up and completely froze. Hao raised an eyebrow and began to walk toward him.

Manta started sweating like crazy for some reason he couldn't move, he looked at Anna who was looking at him in confusion. Hao reached Manta he bended down to look at him.

"Well little guy, why are you here?" he asked in a nice and calm tone.

Manta began to stutter "I-I …was ch-chasing after Opacho"

"Hmm," Hao looked at Manta carefully and curiously, he got up and walked back, making Manta let out a breathe he was holding in.

"Hao-sama, why did you not kill him?" Opacho asked questionably, Hao looked at her.

"Why he's no human if he can see spirits. He might be useful." he said with a smirk Opacho nodded and Hao walked back to his throne with Anna beside him.

Anna just walked forward along side of Hao; she stopped when she saw a dead body and a big pile of metal close by. She began to walk towards the body, bending down to see who it belonged to.

She turned the body over and saw Seyram's body, she didn't know whose it was but for some reason it brought pain to her.

'_Strange'_

Hao looked at her wondering what she was thinking. Anna put her arm over Seyram's body and looked at Hao.

"She tried to kill me, so I had to kill her. Simple logic, no?' he told her as if it was the easiest question in the world to answer. Anna nodded; she turned her attention back to Seyram.

'You devoured her spirit, didn't you?" She asked him.

Hao couldn't tell if she was mad or not, but decided to let her figure it out the answer to her question, he walked back and sat on his throne looking at Opacho and Manta who were sitting behind Lip and Rap in a corner.

Anna didn't know how, but the girl seemed so familiar, she wondered why, she put her hand on Seyram's body once more, her hand bringing out a familiar glow onto the body…..

--

"**ANAAKEKI NO ANO PATCHI!!"** yelled Golva coming right at the gang, they all quickly dodge making Chocolove come from behind.

"**SPIRIT OF WIND: KAZE NO HARIKEN!"** he yelled.

The spirit of wind appeared, blowing its wings in the most rapid speed you could never see. It dragged Big Chief into the deadly winds, leaving cracks on the ground from where he was dragged.

Ren jumped up a few yards above the deadly winds and yelled "**SPIRIT OF THUNDER: II GOROGORO ARASHI!!"**

Lightning came crashing down into the winds in which Big Chief was pulled into, causing the deadliest storm unimaginable.

Clouds of thunder covered the ceiling of the room with enormous bangs of lightning cackling along with the sound of the powerful winds.

Ren and Chocolove both landed on the ground taking in deep breaths, from the exhaustion of using so much of their furyoku in one blow. They looked up and saw Big Chief on the ground electrified and cooked. They got up and smiled, each with a smug on their proud faces.

Golva stood their just looking toward the shaman with not even a spec worry of defeat. She closed her eyes and began to laugh

"Ha…ha…hahahaha! You Shaman don't stand a chance against either one of us!" she yelled to them.

"Hey, lady are you blind! We just beat your spirit! And here you say we don't stand a chance? What kind of shit is that?!" Horo Horo yelled in rage, from the Patch's pointless maniacal laughter.

Golva turned to looked at them once more.

"you think you've beaten my spirit? Well let me show you a trick I've learned from those two kids who had the nerve to try and kill King Hao!! **BIG CHIEF: ARISE AGAIN!! CHIKARAZUKU!!"**

From where Big Chief had laid he began to arise getting rid of the ashes on him.

"KILL THEM BIG CHIEF FINISH THEM ALL!!" Golva yelled as her spirit when and obeyed going after each and every one of them, and starting with Chocolove.

Big Chief launched its fist knocking Chocolove into the air. Chocolove quickly gained his balance in the air and used the Spirit of Wind to blow Big Chief's fist away.

But both spirits pushed hard that the impact was incredibly strong each one pushing with equal amount of force.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Golva "YOU"RE DEAD NOW! HAHAH…..-ugh!"

Big Chief came crashing down into pounds of rock coming each on top of each other.

They saw Golva being held by a white hand tightly they looked more up and saw it belonged to Golem!!

Their at the drivers seat they could also see Seyram she looked completely mad, breathing deeply, while looking at Golva with killer eyes.

"**GOLEM…: SEPHIROTH BLAST!!"** Golem sent a raging light in Golva's direction, killing Golva in one quick blast.

Golva's corpse was thrown to the floor now entirely dead. Yoh who was looking at Seyram in disbelief ran up to Golem "SEYRAM!! Are you okay?"

Seyram opened the door and got down from Golem, she could barely stand causing her to fall to the ground, Yoh ran to her, helping her get up.

Everyone went to her and Yoh looking at Seyram who looked like she couldn't breathe at all.

Sati approached her "Young Seyram what happened?" she asked her concerned "from what I heard you were killed and eaten by the Spirit of Fire. How can you be alive?"

"….." Seyram did not want to answer; she looked at the ground looking depressed with no hope.

Yoh put his and on her shoulder, Seyram looked up to look at him, he gave her a smile "If you don't want to say you don't have to, but we'd really like to know what happened to you."

Seyram just looked at him not knowing what to do; she didn't like to talk, but…..

"onee-chan revived me." everyone was clueless who she was referring to, that is everyone but Yoh who knew that both Seyram and Redseb referred to Anna as onee-chan…..

_The glowing light escaped from Anna's hands gradually moving into Seyram's cold-dead body_, _she began to move her eyes, slowly opening them before Anna._

_She sat up and looked up at Anna. Anna looked at her hand _

"_oh? Why did my hand do that? I didn't mean for it to do that….."_

_Seyram looked at her a bit confused, then she turned her head and saw Hao right behind of Anna. Her eyes widened and she began to tremble. Anna looked at her and turned towards Hao._

"_it seems your powers have a mind of their own Anna…" he said smiling at her "now that she has been revived, what should I do with her?"_

_Manta watched. scared for Seyram's life to be taken away again. Anna looked and grabbed Seyram, hugging her, her red eyes becoming calm and caring._

"_This child, wants to go with her brother…..why not let her" she told Hao, Hao looked at her, not knowing why Anna was suddenly being so caring for Seyram._

"_her heart is scared and frightened; a child's heart should not be like this." She let go of Seyram, and stood up facing Hao, he looked at her as if trying to read what she was thinking, but he knew that Anna's mind was the only one that he couldn't read._

_He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and sighed. "if I let her go she'll try to kill me again, Anna. You should know th-" he stopped immediately when he felt Anna's arms wrapped around his body._

_He looked at her in astonishment; Manta thought he never saw Hao so shocked before. Hao could feel Anna's soft body on his, he could smell her hair just a little lower than his nose. _

_She looked up at him, Hao felt his blood rush to his head he tried so hard not to blush, but with Anna looking at him like that it was way too hard for him._

"_Why not let her go?" she asked him coyly, she smiled at him for a few seconds, Hao really couldn't resist her. _

'_why the hell can't I say no?' he thought to himself "fine." he simply said to her. Anna let go of him, making him let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. _

_Anna got close to Seyram, she put her hand in front of Seyram "This won't take long, but you wont have much furyoku left. Try not to use it."_

_Next thing Seyram sees is a huge yellow light to her face and she appears seeing the gang fighting Golva._

Everyone looked at each other, then looked at Yoh who just stared at the ground

"he, Anna really did forget about me didn't she…..." he said disappointedly.

"Of course, if she didn't then she really couldn't marry the Shaman King, could she?" said a voice a bit away from them.

The all turned their heads and saw Rutherfor standing there looking at them. Lyserg took out his pendulum and aimed it at Rutherfor "if you want to fight Patch just know you'll end up like Golva" he said coldly.

Rutherfor just looked at him; Matamune stepped in front of Lyserg. "no need to fight him Lyserg, he's a friend"

"A friend?" everyone asked. Yoh looked up, he felt a strange aura like if he's seen this guy before but where………….?

"excuse me for asking, Matamune, but how do you know Rutherfor?" Jeanne asked she was holding Seyram close to her.

"First of all," Rutherfor said clearing his throat "My name is actually…Ohachiyo."

--

"how can you stand seeing this?" Manta was asking Opacho.

They were watching Anna falling asleep on Hao on the throne. Her arms were wrapped around his body, with her head on his chest and her legs curled up to her body.

Hao was just there, trying hard not to blush or do anything to get her off him. '_God, she's so gorgeous, I could just-" _

"Opacho, don't care what Hao-sama does. Hao-sama is Hao-sama" Opacho answered.

_**SMACK**_!

They looked up and saw the same scene as before except they saw a hand print on Hao's cheek...

Manta sighed "and Anna is in some way still Anna"

--

Yoh's eyes got big, if not huge. "Y-you're the demon"

Ohachiyo had taken off his oversoul and appeared to just be a small demon. Horo Horo scratched his head.

"so what does this mean, cause I'm lost" he said out loud.

"Idiot," Ren said to him "Ohachiyo was Hao's first friend the one who showed him how to be a shaman. Weren't you paying attention?"

"that's right" Ohachiyo said stretching out "the Patch just accepted me because I was a demon. A.k.a. I cant be killed. So I had them."

"so what do we do next?" Lyserg asked as he was getting the Iron Maiden on his back.

"first thing," Sati said "we need to get Seyram to the others" she looked at Seyram who was holding on to Yoh's arm like if he was a teddy bear.

"Seyram doesn't walk so one of us is going to have to carry her to the others" Ren said seriously with his arms crossed.

Horo Horo looked at him, and a smirked appeared on his face "then why don't you go Ren? It'll be a good chance to see your girlfriend!"

"DAMN YOU! SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" a fight began to occur between the two.

Seyram looked up at Yoh he looked up at her and smiled "you can try going by yourself, if you like" Seyram looked at him as if he were crazy.

"there'll always be a way! If you don't take a chance nothing will begin!" he said grinning to her the whole time.

Seyram nodded and began to slowly stand up. She got up and slowly started walking towards the gate, she stopped for a bit and turned around "Ni-san, please save onee-chan."

Yoh nodded with a smile, Seyram turned back around and went through the gate doors, a small smile slowly appearing on her face.

Yoh looked at the others and stood up, everyone quieted down when they saw him rise, he got his weapons and said "well, now it's on towards the King's sanctuary!" with a smile on his face he began to run towards the gate door.

He pushed it open, with the others right behind him.

Matamune and Ohachiyo walked slow, they were in no rush to get there.

"so you think we have a chance, against Mappa Douji?" asked Ohachiyo looking at Matamune with his arms crossed behind his head.

"That depends all on Master Yoh," he said chewing on his pipe "and also on Anna's heart"

"so that Anna girl, she must be really powerful to be the Shaman Queen. Mappa Douji is also powerful, because they have similar powers" Ohachiyo was now looking seriously at Matamune.

Matamune took his pipe out of his mouth "They are both similar, both were abandoned because of the ability to read other's hearts, both hated humans-"

They have too much in common if you ask me" Ohachiyo interrupted "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe those two are meant to end up together?"

"I do not believe that, Master Yoh wishes to become Shaman King to live an easy life along with everyone else, that's the world a Shaman Queen needs to live in. Not one filled with Hate towards humans who do not see right from wrong. Master Hao needs to open up his heart…"

"and who better to do it then that Yoh kid, right?"

Matamune nodded "Yoh is the one who needs the wife with great potential."

--

"Hao?"

Hao looked at Anna who was still lying on top of him, with her head on his chest.

"Your heart is filled with hate and sorrow; your wishes seem to come from your past because of your mother. Why don't you let go of the past?"

Hao smiled he looked at her so tenderly. Only Anna could cause him so much pain, to him and Yoh.

"Why would I do that, humans instead of caring or listening they kill what they do not understand, so they killed my mother and then tried killing me. I do not have anyone who understands me, so in order for me to be happy humans must be destroyed."

"What bout your other half?" Hao looked at her. Anna knew so much in so little time '_it must be for her ability to read one's heart she figures out everything about that person'_

"he is part of you" she went on "he should know your pain, and you should know his wishes and dreams, after all you are one person who has just been split in half. You are him and he is you. It works both ways"

Hao knew she had a point after all Anna knew everything, that's why she was born as the Shaman Queen. But he knew Yoh, and Yoh would never accept his dream. So he just decided to close his eyes and wait for his other half.

--

_*pant* * pant*_

Yoh was taking huge breaths; his friends and him have been running up the steps of the Sanctuary, not knowing there were so many.

"Almost…..there. Just. A. little. More." he would say to himself over and over.

When he finally saw the top he smiled '_Anna, I'm close. I just need to reach the top and-"_

He stood at the top of the stairs looking forward; his eyes have never been so big before, he dropped his Harusame sword to the ground.

Manta and Opacho turned their heads towards him not knowing what the heck to do.

Yoh just stood frozen, his friends came from behind seeing him standing still, and they looked to where his enormous eyes lead them and looked in shock as well.

"Anna…." Yoh said to himself at the sight of seeing Anna asleep on Hao's naked body. Hao at the sound of Yoh's voice opened his eyes and looked at Yoh, a smile forming on his face.

"Ah Yoh, I see you made it. Good you don't know how long I've been waiting for this day for you to merge back together with me." Yoh kept quiet as Hao stood up, causing Anna to wake up.

The Iron Maiden covered her eyes as the naked Hao stood and reached for his pants. Anna just watched with sleepy eyes, her head turned towards Yoh, who she noticed was starring at her with sadness in his eyes.

"YOH! YOU MADE IT!" Manta yelled to his friend happily. Yoh looked at Manta and did a fake smile "he he yea I did" he said sadly.

"Yoh-kun…." Manta looked at his friend he couldn't feel Yoh's pain, but Manta knew that for Yoh, seeing Anna like this is what he hated the most since the time with the Oo-oni.

"why the long face Yoh? You should be happy to see Anna, am I right?" Hao said with a smirk. Yoh looked at him with fire raging in his eyes.

"So tell me now," he went on "who do you wish to fight? Me or Anna? Either one can easily kill all of you"

"With what Hao?" Sati said as the iron Maiden got off Lyserg's back "Your Spirit of Fire is no longer yours, you have no spirit to attack us with!"

"and with out a spirit we are immune to your attacks" Jeanne said to him.

"he he, that never stopped me 1000 years ago did it?" he said to them, Sati and Jeanne's eyes grew big, not knowing what he was talking about "you two should not talk so big when you're so small!"

Fire began to surround Sati and Jeanne's body, burning them slowly. "MAIDEN-SAMA!" Lyserg yelled as he saw his precious leader being burned to the very essence of her soul along with Sati.

Their bodies fell to the ground cooked deeply, Lyserg ran to Jeanne's body yelling "Jeanne-sama! Jeanne-sama!!"

"calm down Lyserg" Chocolove said to him "she's dead both her and Sati"

'_Anna…look. don't you remember me?'_

Anna had heard Yoh's thoughts she looked at him curiously, not remembering a thing.

"Yoh you're still a child, Anna doesn't remember you at all. Her mind is focused on only one thing…me" Hao said to his brother casually.

"You sure do talk a lot of shit Hao," Horo Horo said to him, Hao turned to look at him, with an eyebrow raised. "Anna wouldn't forget Yoh so easily. It would be way to hard to forget this bastard"

Hao laughed "your logic is so strange Horokeu, it's quiet funny, but that wont save you a bit now because you'll be burned as well..."

Now fire began to come over Horo Horo, he began to burn, as Hao started talking

"it's too bad you had to go this way, hmmp you would have been an excellent addition to my team, that way you wouldn't have to die."

"what kind of logic is that?" Horo Horo said inside the fire "**SPIRIT OF RAIN: AME NO ASHITA!!"**

Rain began to violently come down pouring down hard on everyone, Anna used her oversoul and covered herself and Manta, Opacho, Lip and Rap by materializing them beside her on the throne.

Horo Horo looked proudly at Hao, but he then saw Hao just standing there the rain having no effect.

"surprised?" he said amusingly "rain has no effect on me. Unlike your friends" he pointed to Lyserg and Ren who were both falling to the ground.

Ren's lighting was backfiring around his body and Lyserg's fire was being cooled down. Both were being affected. Yoh saw this and quickly ran to them "**SPIRIT OF EARTH: IKIGOMI KASA!!"**

The Spirit of Earth appeared and transformed into a giant shield that covered Ren and Lyserg from the rain.

"why waste your furyoku on them, Yoh? Your friendship with them is completely useless. Unless they join me I have no reason to keep them alive."

Ren stood up as Horo Horo stopped the Spirit of Rain from causing deadly showers.

"those who join aren't even spared! So what you say is all a lie you bastard!" Ren said to Hao,

Hao looked amused after reading Ren's mind for a bit, a wide smirk began to form on his face.

"You're… referring to Hanaguimi, aren't you Tao Ren?" he said with a smirk

"…!!"

"but being more specifically you are referring to someone in particular from them am I right?"

Ren kept quiet clutching his sword tightly he felt like cutting Hao's head completely off at that moment.

"Hanaguimi was one of my most trustworthy followers, but as I told Yoh when we drank coffee, they couldn't become any stronger, so they became useless to me. In the end I'll have to kill them."

"Damn you!! **SPIRIT OF THUNDER: HEKIREKI SHIWAKUCHA-NI-NARU!!"**

"Ren no! hold on!!" Yoh yelled at his friend, he began to run towards the throne.

The Spirit of Thunder appeared in front of Hao, bringing it's hand around him and throwing rays of lighting at Hao. But Hao just stood there and the rays of thunder just reflected off of him, going around and striking other things.

One of the rays that reflected off of Hao headed towards where Anna and the others were, Yoh grabbed Anna and pushed the others out of the way before the ray got to them.

Yoh landed on the ground with Anna in his arms, he held her tightly and looked at her.

"Anna are you-?" _**SLAP!!**_ Yoh was slapped hard against his face, he touched his left cheek and looked at Anna.

"Don't ever touch me or call me by my name!" she yelled warningly at him. Yoh just stared at her, Anna's slap has never hurt as much as it did at the moment.

"Anna…" he looked at her, and kept on looking, her eyes were filled with hate the same hate she had five years ago, but this time it was worst.

_**SLAP!!**_ she whipped her and across his cheek again this time much harder than before, making Yoh fly across the floor. Anna stood up and looked at him

"You're annoying, I told you don't be so familiar with me. You have no right to call me by my name."

Yoh weakly tried to get up, but every part of his body ached especially his heart. He began to get angry he was finally able to stand, so he began to take some steps towards Anna, trying hard so that his body wouldn't fail to move.

"I have no right to call you by your name?" he began angrily "No, I have every right to…"

He got close to her and put a hand on each of her delicate arms

"DAMN IT ANNA, I AM YOUR FIANCEE!! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME! I have every…right…to…" he lowered his head, tears seemed to have begun to form in his eyes.

'_I have every right to love you, don't I?'_

Anna stared at him with wide eyes, she wanted to slap him, kick him, or do something to him! But her body would move, it just stayed there frozen in his hands. Her chest began to ache tremendously she didn't know what the hell was wrong.

He slowly began to pull her in closer to him, their faces were now just noses apart. "Anna," he said in a kind, sweet, and caring voice "I don't want to lose you."

He pulled her in once more until there was hardly no space left between them.

Anna winced at the touch of his lip against hers '_what the hell'_ that was the first thing that came to her mind, she tried to pull away but her body wouldn't move, and Yoh was embracing her so tightly she doubted she could even pull an inch away.

As for Yoh, he didn't care that she didn't remember him, he didn't care that she hated his guts, he just kissed her, kissed her like he always wanted to.

"YOH! YOU BASTARD WATCH OUT!!" Yoh heard Ren yell, suddenly Yoh felt a sharp pain on his side and was launched at the other side of the room.

He put his head up and saw Hao right in front of Anna looking straight at him "That's very bold of you, Yoh. But it's useless for you to do that to Anna, you're just making her hate you more.

Anna got up and put herself in Hao's arms, not bothering to look at Yoh. Hao felt her tremble in his arms and placed her in a far corner with Lip, Rap, Opacho, and Manta.

He bended over and looked at her with gentle eyes "Are you alright? You seem to have a hard time breathing." he asked her. Anna looked up at him, she was breathing deeply as if all her energy was shot out of her, "Get. Rid. Of. Them." she ordered him.

Hao looked amused by Anna's ordered and smiled "No problem." he told her.

Horo Horo came from behind "YOU BASTARD! DON'T LOOK DOWN ON-!"

He was silenced when he saw a ray of lighting come right at him and straight through his body burning his insides with electricity.

He fell to the ground dead. Hao turned to Anna "not bad." he told her. She smirked at him. Hao got up and turned towards Yoh's friends.

They all looked at Horo Horo's body dead on the ground, and at Yoh's unconscious body on the other side of the room.

"Curse you Hao." Lyserg said angrily he brought out his **DOLKEEN NASTEMA **oversoul.

"How boring Lyserg to use your puny oversoul."

"That's not all I'm using Hao… **SPIRIT OF FIRE!!"**

The Spirit appeared behind Lyserg, screeching at Hao, making its run towards him.

"So small" that was Hao's words right before a tide of water came crushing and swirling around Lyserg and the Spirit of Fire.

"AAHHGG!!" Lyserg yelled in pain as he felt the flames of his furyoku slowly be cooled down by the water.

Hao smiled at the sound of Lyserg slowly drowning before him he turned to Tao Ren who looked deeply angered by Hao's deeds.

"Care to join him Tao Ren?" with that said the wave of water split into an H2O hand coming at Ren and dragging him into the flood of water along with Lyserg.

"Fire and electricity, can be easily destroyed by just using water" Hao said in a bored tone. "Electricity in water causes a short circuit, but with fire it may all be burned and cooked."

The flood rapidly evaporated in the air. Bringing Ren and Lyserg's bodies to the ground with a _THUMP_

That only left one more person left standing…Chocolove.

"Hmm thinking of it where is that guy anyway?" Hao said looking around the room really wondering that's when he sensed a big amount of furyoku coming down on him.

"**SPIRIT OF WIND: TORUNEDO KERAKERWARAU!!" **yelled Chocolove coming down with the Spirit of Wind by his side turning into a tornado getting ready to bring Hao into it.

Anna suddenly appeared beside Hap, he looked at her curiously. She looked at him and smiled.

"Allow me?" she said sweetly Hao smirked and nodded.

Anna looked up to where the winds were pulling from, she was able to see the bottom of the tornado and its opening.

She smiled to herself and in a split second she jumped upward into the blowing winds. '_What the hell is she doing?'_ Chocolove asked himself. Hao asked himself the same thing as so did everyone else.

Anna was now inside the tornado, the deadly winds blew hard yet she didn't move an inch form where she stood. Her hair was getting on her face yet she didn't care one bit, instead she placed her hands together and pulled them a bit to her lips.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to let out a small melody.

**kiken na kaze ga , kami kara akuma wo tsuuji**

**ha , sekaijuu ni tenkai ha , 1 nin no kan wo tsuke teiru**

**watashi nitotteha atai mataha mokuteki nomonodehaarimasenga ...**

**nanika ga , sha^man no joou !**

**nanika ga , sha^man no joou!!!!!!!!!!!!**

She opened her eyes while lightning escaped her hands rapidly surrounding the tornado and tightening it.

**kaminari ha , subeteno kougeki no kanousei gaarimasuyo !**

**watashi no te wo nogare , ohaio gadekiru hikari ni !**

Her hands split apart, letting out a bright yellow glow around her, it surrounded the winds carefully destroying each blow as if someone had shot a bullet through a glass window.

Anna quickly disappeared and reappeared beside of Lip and Rap. Hao looked up and saw the thunder and rays attacking the winds and lightening them. Chocolove was confused, not knowing what the hell was happening.

"Master Avaf! What is going on?!" he yelled at his spirit who appeared beside him.

Avaf opened his mouth to speak, but before he could answer he was stricken by a ray bringing both him and Chocolove to the ground with a rough crash bringing up dust that had surrounded them.

When it clear there they were…cooked and lifeless.

Manta looked at all the four bodies lying on the ground, he fell to his knees and stared in horror.

'_I don't get it. This is not supposed to happen! The five warriors are supposed to destroy Hao, not the other way around!' _Manta looked at Hao who looked as if the throne was just being handed to him easily. _'Asakura Hao, he…has surpassed us all.'_

Lip and Rap smiled to themselves "The song of the Queen, beautiful isn't it?" they asked, Manta looked at them the horror expression from his face not leaving. "The song of the Queen?"

The two Patch twins nodded. "The song is used when the Queen wishes to call forth one of the Five elements. In this case electricity."

The turned to their 'King Hao' and announced with pride "the intruders are dead."

Hao turned to them with a smirk planted across his face.

"Don't be so sure," he said.

They all turned and looked at Hao, he gave them a smile and turned his head.

"Am I right, Yoh?"

--

"Four of the warriors are dead" Kino announced to everyone on the Ocean Plant. They had arrived several hours ago and joined Hanaguimi, Mikihisa, Redseb, Seyram, and Anahol.

"No way! Could one of them be my onii-chan?" Pirika worried, while Tamao tried to comfort her.

"Of course" Kanna said "from the beginning it was obvious that Yoh-sama would be the only one of the five warriors to be strong enough for him to face Hao."

"My poor little brother dead so quickly. *sigh*" Jun was sitting beside Macchi who was drinking chocolate milk looking at random photograph that Jun took of Ren.

Mari petted her Chuck doll and was sitting beside Pirika who kept on crying about her brother.

Tamao was giving bottle to baby Hana who they all decided to bring along incase there was victory.

"What if Mr. Yoh loses to Hao" Tamao said worriedly

"Then it'll be the end of humans" Asakura Keiko responded numbly.

"Also the end of every one of us that are sitting here" Tao Ran said making Hanaguimi shiver.

Jun clapped her hands together "in the mean time" she said cheerily "Let's take pictures!"

Everyone groaned at Jun's sudden cheerfulness

Tamao looked down at Hana and smiled '_Mr. Yoh, has every right to be the last one to fight Hao, every right to save Miss. Anna. Every right to be the Shaman King…"_

**Yay done with this chapter!!**

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry to my readers (especially to Nightglider-star and Maya Aquaria who commented about me making them wait) for taking 4 days to upload**

**GOMEN!! R&R**

**Be excited for the next chapter!**

**Crystel Hidalgo/ YohAnna4eva**


	11. Memories of a Friend

Hao looked at his other half rise from the floor. Yoh's side was still hurting from Hao's kick, but that didn't matter to Yoh all that mattered to him was getting Anna back. Even if it cost him his life!

Anna looked at Yoh and took a few steps back until she was "safely" behind Hao. Hao turned to look at her "Do you wish to get rid of him dear Anna?"

Anna looked up at him, he gave her a smile, she nodded and moved forward. Yoh looked at Hao with fire in his eyes

"You know I can't hurt Anna" he said in an obviously tone.

"I know that's why you have two choices Yoh. One: to join me and become one, or Two: you fight Anna and then me."

Anna looked at Yoh furiously, if she knew one thing it was that she suddenly hated this boy, no matter who he was she hated him! For kissing her, for calling himself her fiancee, and for existing in the first place!

Yoh sighed to himself _'if the only way to save Anna is to fight her, then…'_

"**AMIDAMARU: BYA KKOU! SPIRIT OF EARTH!"**

Both his spirits appeared by his side the Spirit of Earth disappeared into the **BYA KKOU **that Amidamaru formed.

Anna looked at him, she had read his mind so she knew what he was thinking '_why the hell does he want to save me! I don't need to be saved I am meant for the Shaman King only'_

"why don't you just GO AND DIE!" she yelled as fire escaped her hands roaring towards Yoh and onto his oversoul. Yoh hanged on tightly, making sure the flames didn't harm him, not even once.

Anna noticed the flames didn't harm him, she stopped the flames, angrily she decided to move towards something else. She closed her eyes Yoh saw something white form in front of her swirling around in circles.

"A blizzard?" he asked himself, he suddenly felt cold, he thought the blizzard was harmless until he felt the ground start to shake.

'_this seems familiar'_ he told himself, he looked forward and saw giant chunks of sharp ice coming from the ground, Yoh finally came to his senses and dodged each one coming from the ground, he noticed they got bigger and bigger so he couldn't dodge.

"**SPIRIT OF THE SWORD!"** his **BYA KKOU **transformed to the large sword that many were familiar with, using it he began cutting through the chunks with no hesitation.

Anna began to lose her temper and she concentrated even harder, the sharp ice was now being thrown towards him. Now Yoh began to dodge he was doing good until one came from behind and made a deep cut in his arm.

"Agh!!" he yelled in pain he came crashing down but then he looked up at Anna '_why doesn't she continue shooting?'_ he wanted to know.

Anna was on her knees she was clutching the fabric of her shirt that was closest to her chest she was breathing deeply once again "What. The. Hell?" she asked herself.

"why? Why is it every time I hurt you, this happens to me? WHY THE HELL CAN'T I KILL YOU!!" she yelled so loud it echoed through out the whole continent.

Yoh began to get up, his hand on his arm, he began to walk towards her "Anna…"

"GET THE HELL AWAY! I TOLD YOU, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME BY NAME! I HATE YOU!!"

Vines came from the ground grabbing on to his body, bringing out thorns into his skin. With his temper failing him and no hesitation, he cut the vines with his sword and looked up at Anna she looked away from him not wanting to make any eye contact.

He had enough! She was about to raise her hand to slap him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so that they would be face to face.

She refused still to make eye contact – they were cast on the floor. She winced at his touch and flinched when she notice the position that he put them in, with him on top of her.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked.

"Let me go!" she hissed.

He began to get furious. "Anna, don't act as if I cant hold you." He lowered his face towards her.

"Leave me alone!! don't touch me! don't call me by my name!" Her eyes panicked. She desperately struggled to free herself, but his arms were as strong as steel.

She looked up at him angrily, but froze when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"Why, Anna? Why can't you love me?" he asked quietly.

"You've got some nerve to ask," she said furiously. "Are you so dumb?"

"I don't know," he said helplessly.

"How can you be so DAMN ANNOYING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled even louder, she quieted when she saw his face lower even more, getting their faces closer.

"I cant Anna. I can't ever leave you." he said sadly, Anna felt her chest ache but yet her temper was on an edge.

"HAO!!" she yelled loudly. Yoh's eyes widened he didn't expect her to call his brother.

Yoh began to see the ice that kept them from the others melt. Making a puddle of water around them.

Yoh stood up and turned as he saw Hao coming closer and closer to him. He saw Anna on the ground, he went over and picked her up, and put her back with Opacho and Manta.

He brushed back the hair on her face and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Then he stood and turned towards Yoh.

"You have a lot of guts Yoh, especially to kiss my wife a second time." a smirk appearing on his face.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WIFE! SHE'S MINE!" Yoh yelled at his brother coming at him with his Sprit of the Sword.

Hao easily dodge it and elbowed his brother in the back causing him to fall to the ground. Anna felt a sharp pain in her chest again causing her to begin breathing deeply once again.

Opacho looked at her curiously "Anna-sama?" she asked her Manta rushed over to Anna and looked at her, making sure she was fine.

"Anna, are you okay?" he asked her. Anna looked up at him still clutching her chest, "My. Body. isn't. reacting. Why. Wont. It?" she asked him.

Manta began to wonder himself, then something occurred to him "Anna, have you really completely forgotten, who Yoh-kun is?"

Anna was now confused. She looked at her hands, not knowing what to think, she really didn't know anything about that boy, but yet why…..?

Yoh slowly began to get up regaining his strength once more he wasn't willing to give anything up, nothing at all!

"why don't you give up, little brother? It's completely useless to do anything." Hao said getting closer to Yoh.

Yoh looked over at Manta who was looking over Anna '_Manta watch over Anna and just leave the rest to me.'_

"Leave the rest to me'?" Hao asked reading Yoh's mind with ease. "what exactly are you planning to do?"

Yoh looked at him with calm eyes "Ah, you should know. shouldn't you?"

"I am intending to keep Anna for my whole life. Call me selfish, but I don't think I can give her to anyone else, even to you. And if I have to be the shaman king to do that, then I'm ready to move heaven and hell for that."

Anna looked up from her hands and stared at Yoh. The idiot is willing to die for her?

"I'll do anything and everything, if it would mean that Anna would be with me."

Anna couldn't speak, couldn't move. She was still struck by his words. She couldn't believe that he valued her that much.

Yoh took one last step towards Hao, and they were sword to sword.

Yoh gave a smile towards Hao. "I'll make Anna proud of me. I'll be the shaman king, then I can have the license to have her for keeps, even though she is already mine." he whispered huskily.

"You speak a lot of shit little brother, what makes you think Anna is yours!" he slung a sword at Yoh making the cut on his arm deeper than before.

"Agh!!" Yoh yelled in pain, his arm felt as if it would come off any minute as the blood spewed out of it.

Anna put a hand on the ground as she winced in pain as well, Lip and Rap looked at themselves clueless at what to do to help their Queen.

Manta looked at Anna, then he looked at Yoh who was still able to keep him oversoul in place.

He grabbed his **SPIRIT OF THE SWORD** with both hands and pointed it towards Hao, who gave a malicious grin.

"Face it Yoh, The Great Spirit, Anna, and the crown of the Shaman King are all mine. After I eat your soul Anna can begin the ritual to my sacred crowning. Then all humans will be gone before you know it."

"y-you don't even really care about her do you?" Yoh said giving Hao deadly eyes.

Hao came at him at incredible speed and kicked Yoh right in the stomach, knocking all the air out of him.

"Ugh!" Yoh flew against one of the pillars close to the throne, his body slamming into its hardness.

"I care about her, in fact she may be the only one I really care about. In this dirty world of despicable humans. Her slaps remind me of my mother, and her attitude reminds me of my wife from 500 years ago… I just say that Anna is exactly who I want her to be." with a smirk on his face he tightened the grip on a red sword in his hands, aiming the sword towards his brother's neck.

Manta was now sweating like crazy and was also a little stunned at the fact that Hao had a wife at a time.

"Ah, yes. I now remember who he speaks of. Don't you Lip?" Rap asked her sister knowingly.

Lip nodded and looked toward her twin "You're referring to the last Shaman Queen, Asakura Annaka. Right?"

Manta looked at Opacho who just stared at her precious Hao-sama watching his every move.

"Asakura Annaka?..."

--

"Asakura Annaka was the last Shaman Queen, when Mappa Douji was a member of the Patch." Ohachiyo explained to Matamune.

They were taking their time walking up the stairs in absolutely no hurry to arrive. Matamune was listening to Ohachiyo explain about his master's past.

"Was she related to Master Hao?" the cat asked, being a bit curious in the girl of which the demon spoke of.

Ohachiyo shook his head "she was Mappa Douji's wife, secretly of course. She got pregnant around the day the last twelve shaman arrived at the continent, so she decided to finally tell him the truth."

"I'm guessing Master didn't take it to well." Matamune stated raising a brow at the demon.

"Not one bit, that convinced him to go after the Great Spirits sooner and well after that..."

"I killed him" Matamune answered for his friend lowering his head so that he looked at the ground.

Ohachiyo nodded, and put his hands behind his head "The Patch chief soon found out about Annaka's pregnancy and marriage with Mappa Douji and was about to kill her and the child. Until they realized that they where now missing a priest, so they allowed both of them to live in order to keep the line of Patch Priests."

"But they knew that Annaka would deny the position of Shaman Queen since she fell in love with Mappa Douji." the demon continued "so that's when the Priestesses found out what the Patch song does to her."

"So they had no trouble in letting Anna go, because they knew they could just use the song on her" Matamune answered scratching his head, earning another nod from Ohachiyo.

--

"**AMIDAMARU: DAI GOKOJIN!!" **Yoh yelled as he came with his** SPIRIT OF THE SWORD **getting ready to cut through Hao's sword he held a grip and came down with a strike.

You could here the clashing of the swords constantly as they hit each other with impact. Yoh had been hurt

Many times now with blood on his suit. Hao on the other hand had not even a scratch.

What surprised Yoh the most and pondered constantly in his head was how his brother was able do so much without a spirit. But he set those thoughts aside and decided to keep fighting till his death.

"You're very ignorant, Yoh. You're willing to die just to over throne me in my position. Ha ha, how bold" he kicked his brother once more, Yoh's breathe came out instantly along with tons of blood coming out through his mouth.

"YOH-KUN!" Manta yelled as he saw his friend fall to the ground spewing out the blood from his body.

He turned to Anna, she was clutching her chest tightly breathing deeper than ever with Lip and Rap examining her.

Manta ran up to her pushing Lip and Rap out of the way.

"Anna, how can you just sit and watch this!?" he asked her. Through her hard breathing she was able to look at Manta " I hate that boy. He can die for all I care!" she hissed causing Manta to take a few steps away from her in fear.

"B-but Anna, you don't hate Yoh! You love him!" Manta blurted out. Anna looked at him so hard Manta thought she was going to burn holes through his body.

She began to stand then she looked down at the midget. "What THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I LOVE HIM!?" she yelled at him, it didn't take a genius like Manta to figure out that he had just piss Anna off.

He had to find a way to get out of Anna killing him, something that would remind her that she did love him. He came up with nothing. He lowered his head... he had failed Yoh-kun.

"That's what I thought" she said to him "that boy, wont give up when he should. Why the hell does he want me?"

Manta looked up at the itako, "You're his friend, Anna."

Anna looked at Manta confused. "How can I be his friend? I have no memories of him, and out of all of it I hate that boy" she coldly stated.

"You may not have memories of him, but he has tons of you" Manta told her, she looked down at him not understanding him at all.

"He saved you once because you were afraid of your ability to read other's minds. Even though he knew he would have difficulties near you, like right now, he chose you as his partner. The one he would have to complete his promise to. He has gone through a lot of torture with you, many, many, times. But yet seeing you like he did five years ago hurts him. Because even though you're his fiancée, you are also his closest friend."

Anna looked at him with a serious face, as if the whole she had been reading his mind.

"..." she closed her eyes in an almost sad expression, she lowered her head not yet opening her eyes.

"I do not know this boy, yet he acts as if he has known me all his life. If I am his friend, then how is it that I do not remember him. Not even a bit."

Manta stared at her. Most of him was shocked by her reply, the rest was glad she was beginning to soften up.

'_Maybe there is hope for Anna to remember Yoh-kun, after all!'_ he thought to himself.

Hao took a look at Anna who looked at ease, Hao noticed how calm she looked and wondered what had happened.

" Ah good," Yoh began as he started to stand up once more. "Anna, is opening up her heart"

Hao stared at his brother with a brow raised "opening up her heart...?"

"Yea," Yoh said with a grin wide on his face. " She's beginning to trust again."

"Trust is useless," Hao said dully "you trust somebody and then they turn on you. That's why trust and friendships are useless, to the Shaman King"

"And yet you trust Anna?" Yoh asked his brother, Hao kept Quiet for a while muttering under his breathe how stupid he was to fall for that one.

"Anna is different," he told her

Yoh smiled "how is she different?"

"Anna knows what I've been through my whole life, she's the only one that has suffered as much as I have. She at one time believed humans should all be destroyed, because of the way they treat those who are different. Anna is like me." He simply said. With a smirk on his face.

"You… are no better than humans, Hao." At that moment Hao grabbed his brother by the shirt and pushed him against the nearest pillar.

"YOH-KUN!" Manta shouted at seeing his friend getting worse and worse in his condition.

'_What the hell is Yoh-kun thinking?!"_ Manta was constantly asking himself.

"Absolutely nothing." Opacho responded. "Yoh-sama doesn't seem to be thinking anything at all. He is thinking with his heart, by doing what he believes is right."

Manta looked back towards his friend '_thinking _with his heart?..."

Hao was now looking furiously at Yoh, he was slowing chocking the air out of his other half.

"What did you say?" he asked Yoh warningly.

"I..ugh…said you are just like a human!" Yoh told him again. Hao brought his fist out and aimed it at Yoh's face getting ready to punch his brother hard.

"You say humans kill what they do not understand, you kill what gets in your way and that is people who you don't understand so you too, Hao, are a human."

Hao had enough he gripped his brother's shirt tighter and launched him against the pillar on the other side of the Sanctuary.

Anna looked at Yoh, who was now laying on the ground, for some reason it brought pain to her.

Manta constantly noticed that Anna's red eyes a few times would have a tiny speck of olive in them.

"Hao?..." Anna took a few steps forward towards Hao reaching out her arm to hold him. Hao took a look at her and took a few steps back.

"Don't get close, Anna." He turned away from her, Anna looked at him confused at why he was flinching at her touch.

"Why?" she asked him. She began to look mad, could it be possible that her Shaman King was beginning to lose his cool, just because of what that boy said?

'_Don't get too close to the fire or you might get burned'_ she heard him think in his head. Her eyes widened as she heard him think this.

Hao clenched his fist tightly "Those were the last words said to my mother before she was burned, along with our house" he whispered to himself loud enough for only Anna to hear.

"I am the fire that burns." He said louder. Anna opened her mouth to say something until a figure moved on the other side of the room.

"You say you don't trust no one yet you only trust Anna, the one who went through something similar as you. But you can begin trusting someone now" Yoh stood up and held out his hand to Hao.

Hao looked at the hand angrily, Anna looked at Yoh who had a familiar grin on his face.

with that grin still planted on his face and his hand out he said "There'll always be a way. If you don't take a chance nothing will begin!"

Anna's eyes widened. '_that phrase'_ she knew that phrase. She had heard it before but where-

"_it's too beautiful… I never knew that snowy nights could be so bright…"_

"_that's only the reflection of the light rays on the white snow. I don't think I'll go. Everytime I go out something bad happens."_

"_don't worry."_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'DON'T WORRY'?!"_

"_Actually, it's because you really want to go that you came out of the house, isn't it?"_

"_uh…"_

"_it's a lot of fun when you go to the temples to pray. There'll be festivals and it'll all be very special. There'll always be a way. If you don't take a chance nothing will begin!"_

Hao smirked and reach for his brother's hand, Yoh smiled. Their hands got closer, but then Yoh saw Anna's eyes grow wide.

**BOOM! **Hao had kicked Yoh right in his face causing Yoh to fall back on the concrete floor the hardest possible.

"YOH-KUN!!"

Manta looked at Yoh laying half dead on the concrete floor, then he looked at Hao, who had the biggest smirk in the world planted on his face. Then his eyes turned to Anna, who stared at Hao with the widest eyes you could EVER see on her face.

"Hao…" she looked at her precious Shaman King who started forming his sword once again in his hand. He began to walk towards his other half.

Manta saw something in Anna's eyes that he had never in his life saw before…fear. But that wasn't the only strange thing in Anna's eyes there was something about the color of her eyes they constantly kept changing.

Red, olive, red, olive, red, olive, red….

"_what the hell is it about that boy that is causing me so much pain. Damn it what!'_

memories began to flood her mind suddenly, memories of that boy, memories of…

"there's something about that boy," she said softly to her self as Hao approached Yoh.

Yoh slowly began to sit up a bit he opened his eyes to see a red flaming sword pointing at him with a reflection of him holding it.

"you really are insignificant, Yoh. But that doesn't surprise me because you are my weak other half."

Anna was lost in her thoughts with her eyes still constantly changing it's color. "that boy I feel like I…I …"

"_I have begun to love this man" _

"_that Yoh is the one I love"_

Olive…. "I love…him." she whispered. Her eyes were now their normal olive-like color. She blinked twice, and froze at the scene before her.

Hao brought his sword close to him "what an eyesore" he said as he sent his flaming sword toward Yoh's heart. Yoh closed his eyes until he saw and felt a warm bright light appear in front of him.

"YOH!!……..ugh!"

Yoh opened his eyes he say many things in front of him he saw blood, he saw Hao's sword.

Hao backed away, his eyes widened and his hand shacking, he let go of his sword and stared in horror.

There before the both of them the saw golden radiant hair flapping with the wind, along with the cloth placed on it's body. In the middle of the figure was the sword with red surrounding it and spewing it out.

Both Hao and Yoh opened their mouths and only one thing… only one word came loudly out of them that the whole world probably heard that day.

"_**ANNA!!"**_

--

**CHAPTER DONE! AH PLZ DON'T KILL ME FOR THE ENDING! **

**PLACES HANDS INFRONT OF HER IN A BEGGING WAY AND BOWS CONSTANTLY**

**GOMEN! GOMEN!**

**GAH IT TOOK FOREVER TO PLAN THIS CHAPTER OUT! B/C I HAVE GOTTEN SO MANY REVIEWS (LUV 'EM BY THE WAY) THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO LET MY READERS DOWN.**

**YEA I CAN ONLY USE THE COMPUTER EVERY 2 DAYS (ONE DAY YES ONE DAY NO)**

**SO THAT'S NOW MY UPLOADING PATTERN, JUST SO U NO WHEN TO GET ON THE COMPU TO READ.**

**YEA ANYWAY TIME FOR THE THANK YOUS!!**

**THANKS TO:**

**DUB ZERO**

**MAYA AQUARIA**

**SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA**

**LADY. ZAYRAIH**

**CHROMATE**

**NIGHTGLIDER-STAR**

**FOR THE REVIEWS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**BTW (MAYA AQUARIA KINDA GOT ME A BIT WORRIED) DOES ANYONE THINK THAT ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (ESPECIALLY YOH) IS A LITTLE OOC??**

**I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW INCASE I AM. THE STORY IS BASED ON THE MANGA U KNOW.**

**ANYWAY THANKS FOR STICKING BY ME AND JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! YAY!!**

**CRYSTEL HIDALGO/ YohAnna4eva**


	12. My Weakness

The yells echoed far through out the continent, with almost everyone hearing it.

Kino took a sip of her tea and sighed. Tamao hugged baby Hana tightly, tears falling down her cheeks, Jun dropped her camera to the ground, and Pirika hid her face in her knees.

Hanaguimi hid their faces in shame. Redseb began to cry with Seyram. Everyone else stayed quiet and gave respect.

They knew, they all knew. The sounds of pain in one's voice never lie about what one feels at the moment.

Baby Hana began to cry as if he himself knew what had occurred.

--

"Ah the Queen is dead" Ohachiyo said quietly walking each step with his hands behind his head.

Matamune nodded. No doubt about it Anna, was gone.

--

Manta fell to his knees in total horror at the sight before him

Hao just stared, Yoh just stared, neither knowing what to do at that moment. The person they both cared about the most was…

Anna stood there, golden hair waving with the flow of the air, mouth a bit opened trying to hold in the pain, she wrapped her hands around Hao's sword that had went straight to her body, she gripped it tightly, not caring about the blood coming down from her hands.

"This." she began "is probably the only way for me to repay you." Yoh looked at her his eyes grew wide at hearing Anna's words.

Anna looked up looking right into the eyes of a very shocked Hao. He looked at her eyes told him only one thing. _'Take it out'_

Hao hesitated a bit, he slowly put his and on the grip, knowing that if he pulled it out she would bleed to death, but yet her eyes said it all to him.

He pulled it out quickly, blood coming out of Anna's stomach, she winced at the pain it caused her, she had only a short amount of breathe left, and she used it on her last words…

"If you lose, I'll never forgive you." with that said her body fell straight to the ground not hesitating to fall, not even a bit.

Hao just stared at Anna's body, a bit of sadness in his eyes. _'For someone like you to die for him, is it friendship or something else?'_

He took a step forward "You know everything," he said to her loud enough for Yoh to hear, "Even my weakness…" he bent over to reach for her body.

Yoh got out his **SPIRIT OF THE SWORD **and aimed it a few centimeters way from Hao's neck "What are you doing?" he asked Hao warningly.

Hao looked at his brother with a malicious grin on his face "I'm not going to let Anna's soul rot here."

"Well you won't devour it either. I won't let you."

"Just like you won't let me be the Shaman King and rid the world of pesky humans" Hao smirked

"Exactly." he grinned "I was weak a while ago because I forgot to stay calm when I was fighting Anna, I was almost acting like you. But now I won't lose my cool so I won't lose."

Hao looked at his brother, he lowered his head and smiled, he stuck out his hand towards the ground "how bold. Well, I've got news for you, Yoh. You… ALREADY LOST!"

Huge boulders came crashing down on Yoh so that you could not see a trace of him, but there was a light and suddenly all the boulders on top of him were sliced in half and out of the way.

Yoh looked up at his brother and smiled "Now shall we continue?"

Hao smiled "lets." with that said he flew straight up into the air with Yoh coming after him using his sword.

'_Yoh's furyoku has increased greatly. He seems to be using something else as his medium. He really is just my other half'_

"**SPIRIT OF EARTH: METARU HITOFUKI NO CHIKYU!"**

Rocks appeared and lifted at the command in Yoh's voice the raised high enough to be launched towards Hao.

They flew towards him at great amounts and speeds each on turning into a piece of sharp metal before getting to Hao.

Hao either dodged or burned the pieces that came at him, some he even used wind to send them back at Yoh, who would just slice them up with his sword.

Manta, Opacho, and the twins could barely see what when on above them, Yoh and Yoh battled at such a great speed that all you could see were rays of light flying from one side to the other constantly.

"They are evenly match" Manta said, earning a nod from both twins.

Opacho just watched her master fight hard against his reflection, she took a deep breathe…

"HAO-SAMA, OPACHO KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!" she cheered him on. Manta opened his mouth in shock.

"WAH! After all he's done you still are loyal to him!" Manta yelled at the little girl.

Opacho nodded "Hao-sama is not evil. Hao-sama is kind. He gave Opacho a home when she was badly nourished as a newborn, gave Hanaguimi hope to be in world where they could be accepted. Despite what people think about Hao-sama we know he is good"

Hao smiled at Opacho's cheering and comment he turned to his brother who came at him and missed with his sword "you know Yoh you were wrong about another thing…"

Yoh looked at his brother curiously as Hao kicked him in his back causing him to crash into a wall.

"I do have friends." Hao continued as he saw Yoh getting up with not even a scratch on him (besides the ones he had before of course).

"I may have very little friends but I do have them. And they all expect me to give them a world where they can be accepted and have no evil humans after them. That's why I never had regrets in doing this!"

"**GENSO-NO KIRITATERU ANO KIRIFUSERU!"**

Every kind of element you could ever think of was being thrown at Yoh at that moment, Yoh was lucky if he were even able to dodge or block because the elements were coming and they were coming fast!

Yoh went through and past each element with difficulty but finally got to Hao, smashing his sword against his.

Their swords clanged together and clashed repeatedly each one with equal amounts of strength. They both smiled at seeing how equal in strength they both were.

With one last blow at their swords they both fell back into the ground but immediately got back up ready for more.

Yoh felt as if they would never end the fighting, he sure hoped that instead of fighting they could just talk. He really wanted to change his brother's heart instead of fighting him.

Yoh smiled at his brother slowly remember the dreams that all of his friends wanted to accomplish each one giving his strength, he remembered as Hao read his mind.

He remembered as they began to bang their swords at each other once again, each bang bringing in a memory.

**BANG**

'_I am the one to build a grand fuki field'_

**BANG**

'_A place where I feel at ease'_

**BANG**

'_To clean this world of evil'_

**BANG**

'_To get rid of the greatest evil.'_

**BANG**

'_To be a great star!'_

**BANG**

'_A new world'_

**BANG!!**

'_I'll wait for you to keep your promise.'_

Both their swords flew out of their hands and fell far away from their reach. They looked at each other, each taking deep breathes Yoh stopped and smiled at Hao.

Hao stared confused at why his idiotic half was smiling like an idiot.

"You know Hao," Yoh began "my dream is similar but in my dream everyone, humans and Shamans can live in peace and everyone lives and has easy life with no worries. That's my dream and I intend to make that dream come true."

'_Easy life with no worries, eh?'_ Hao smiled _'that dream won't so easily get past me'_

Yoh's Spirits appeared on each of his sides "I intend to defeat you in one last blow Hao"

"You think that with just those spirits you can defeat me?"

Yoh shook his head "no but along with the spirits of my friends' trust and hopes I can have enough furyoku to damage you"

'I have already been damaged since 1000 years ago and until a while ago. Everyone important to me, everyone I care about, have had similar fates that has damaged me enough'

"**AMIDAMARU, SPIRIT OF EARTH! GRAND METARU HITOFUKI NO CHIKYU SWORD SPIRIT!" **(Try saying that 10 times)

"**DAIDAITEKI YO SO-NO BEKIJO SPIRIT NO ANO OOINARU!!" **Hao yelled a ball starting to form around him a fall of fire, water, thunder, air, earth, and metal. Surrounding his every move in the air.

Yoh came at Hao with the **SPIRIT OF EARTH **and Amidamaru being surrounded by Earth, metal and spirits. But no normal spirit's the souls and spirits of his friends.

Hao looked at Yoh's new oversoul, which was so similar to his.

"You can't win even with that little brother. I am the Shaman King; I am the one who will save the world form the destruction that pesky and lowlife humans have caused."

"We'll see about that, Hao. Because I am ending your reign right now!"

Yoh smiled, Hao smiled then both in dynamic yells of battle came towards each other in the air quickly waiting to collide.

Fire and earth both coming closer and closer awaiting the fate of the new earth and the new world.

'_The fire can never be put out so easily, but it can slowly begin to fade with time'_ Yoh thought to himself as the impact became closer. '_Hao I will change your heart. You… don't deserve to be killed again and not live a full life'_

Hao smiled as he read Yoh's mind '_even before reaching your end you still worry about others._ _Okay Yoh, lets see if you can really…change my heart'_

"AHHHHHHH!!" they both yelled as they got closer and closer to impact, until…

**BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!!**

A bright white light appeared during the collision followed by a vicious wind that blew everyone off their feet.

Manta was holding on tightly to a pillar close by with Lip and Rap each gripping tightly to one of his legs and Opacho just floating in the air wherever the wind would take her.

All the gate doors flew open and everyone in the continent was blown away by the great winds of the collision.

Everyone screaming as they tightly grabbed on to something to prevent them from falling off the continent.

(I feel bad for whoever had baby Hana at the time)

From that wind no one was safe, not even the corpses of those who laid dead. After a great while it had stopped.

--

Matamune took a step, and Ohachiyo took a step. Both stepped forward to finally see the outcome.

"The battle has ended" announced Matamune with Ohachiyo nodding right behind him.

Manta and the others opened their eyes anxious to see who had one. But all were surprised to see both Yoh and Hao just on the ground.

"Yoh-kun!" Manta yelled as he ran over to his friend.

"Hao-sama!" Opacho ran to her beloved master.

Both looked over them trying to see if they were alive.

"Ah don't pull yourselves so hard" Ohachiyo told them "they just fainted from wasting so much furyoku."

Manta sighed in relief, Opacho sat down beside Hao with her arms crossed.

"Lazy Hao-sama" she said to herself. Manta sweat dropped and took a look at the both of them.

"So what's going to happen now?" Manta asked the two spirits. Amidamaru appeared right beside of him.

"What is to become of Yoh-dono and the others?" he also asked.

Matamune chewed on his pipe "first thing we need to do is wake them up. Am I right…Anna?"

Manta, Opacho, and Amidamaru all turned their head, sweating, towards Lip and Rap who standing right in front of them was Anna!

There she stood with her Shaman Queen clothes on and her arms folded in front of her, and her head looking at the ground. Manta saw that her feet were missing.

'_Oh she's still dead.'_ he thought to himself.

Anna's spirit floated over to Hao and Yoh, her body slowly turned solid for a while, just enough time for her to be able to kick the both of them in their crotch.

"Wake up you lazy idiots!" she ordered them

Both of them sat up wincing in pain, Anna smiled and slowly disappeared into the air before them.

Manta was confused; Matamune noticed and said "we aren't itakos so we could have asked her to stay here to long only enough to wake them up."

Manta had a huge sweat drop on the side of his face now. He looked at the two brunettes in front of him and Opacho.

They both were in pain (I don't see why Anna had to kick them there) Hao seemed to be the one who recovered the fastest (probably because he's use to Anna kicking him in the crotch. Ha ha).

Yoh scratched the back of his head "agh, I swore I heard Anna waking me up for a second" he said laughing. Haos laughed silently under his breathe.

Both just sat there now, not having a clue what to do.

"Ah, what do we do now?" Yoh asked loudly lying down on the concrete, Hao shrugged doing the same thing.

"For starters Mappa Douji here could revive all the people around here so we can start leaving" Ohachiyo said annoyed at the two twins both being lazy.

"It'll be useless" Hao responded with his eyes closed "if I revive them they'll be without furyoku, so they'll be a bunch of humans so will Anna. Without Anna having furyoku she can't do the ritual to call forth the Great Spirit so there'll be no Shaman King."

"Um," Lip hesitated, everyone turned to look at her "there may be a way you can revive Queen Anna but…"

Hao had read her mind and frowned, Opacho too, but he sighed and stood up "…Well if it brings Anna back… then I guess I'll have to do it"

Yoh saw some sadness in Hao's eyes for a brief moment as he went and got Anna in his arms. "Come on little brother, you'll get to see Anna."

Yoh smiled and stood up and followed Hao to the throne he placed her body on it and laid her out on it.

He turned to Yoh who seemed confused. Then looked back at Anna.

'_If I do this I'll become what I hate the most… but if it brings back the only person who understands me then…'_

"Just give me a few minutes" he said with a sigh.

--

Everyone slowly stood up many came out from the waters of the Sea which they had been blown into.

They wondered who had won but all that would be answered in time as they knew.

Tamao was running worriedly everywhere "WAHH! Where's baby Hana!! Miss Anna is going to rise from the death and kill me!!" she yelled.

"Calm down you cry baby" Macchi said "Kanna has him"

Tamao ran to Kanna who had Hana in her arm. "He slept through the whole wind, amazing" she told Tamao.

Jun smiled and clapped her hands together "he sleeps just like his daddy! Right Bailong?" she asked cheerfully, Bailong nodded with the occasional "yes, Miss Jun"

"I wonder if everyone else is alright." Pirika worried she sat back down on a log close by.

"They are fine" responded Kino "but what I want to know is…who won?"

--

Anna slowly opened her eyes she felt a slight pain but also felt it slowly go away. She sat herself up and saw Hao and Yoh standing right in front of her.

Hao smiled "I see you decided to join us" he joked.

"Don't get smart with me." she warned, she turned to look at her Yoh who blushed and looked away, remembering what he had done to her today.

'_Please don't remember, please don't remember,'_ he repeated over and over in his head.

Anna raised a brow at him and got off the throne "You sure had a lot of guts today." she said annoyingly

Yoh began to sweat a bit _'DAMN IT' he_ looked at her and bowed his head constantly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he begged her she smiled and got close to him.

**WHAP!**

"That is for kissing me without my permission, not to mention public." she told him as Yoh's cheek began to burn from the slap he had just received.

**WHAP!**

"That is for yelling at me"

**WHAP!**

"And that is for saying you can do whatever the hell you want with me."

Hao smiled a bit and began to walk down the steps, Anna looked at him, and he looked back.

"Don't forget to revive the other idiots in this room" he told her then turned and walked off.

Anna watched him go, along with Opacho, Ohachiyo, and Matamune following him close behind.

'_Now I am nothing but just a…human. Something you don't deserve Anna.'_

--

"Ah I haven't felt this alive in while! Get it? Because we were dead!" said Chocolove earning a punch in the face by Ren.

He walked over to Yoh who was watching his friends each being revived.

"So who won?" Ren asked him as he sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed.

"I'm not sure. Neither, I think. But I still believe that Hao still has the position of Shaman King" Yoh replied with his head down. "I just hope I was able to change his heart, somehow."

"You did." Anna answered suddenly appearing behind the two, both of them jumped at the sound of her sneaking up behind them.

"Do you enjoy scaring people like that!" Ren asked holding his sword up close to Anna, with his hair growing bigger and bigger.

Anna looked at him but then turned to look at Yoh "Hao is no longer the Shaman King." she announced.

Everyone looked up at her all of them were serious "So Yoh beat Hao?" Horo Horo asked.

"Don't be so stupid Hao's furyoku is above everyone's…but he used it all up… by reviving me" She turned her back on them and began to walk towards the stairs.

Yoh looked at Anna walking away then he remembered something.

'_You know everything, even my weakness.'_

Anna stopped a few feet away from the stairs as she read Yoh's mind.

'_You're my weakness too'_

Anna lowered her head and walked on taking each step slowly "I repaid my debt in a way, now you should repay yours…my Shaman King." she whispered and left

She had to find someone before she went to see her little Hana, someone she had to thank even if it killed her.

She sighed. She was beginning to soften up a bit '_being with Yoh so long contaminates one with his kindness'_ she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes suddenly feeling a small wind surround her body as she began to disappear, from the place where she stood.

**YAY! CHAPTER UP! AND EARLIER THAN USUAL! (THATZ BECAUSE I SNEEKED LAST NIGHT TO FINISH IT UP A BIT. SHHH)**

**WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS RESPECTIVLY HARD, IT WAS GOING TO BE A NO YOH/HAO FIGHT, BUT I WASN'T GOING TO DO THAT TO YOU GUYS. -**

**THIS TIME I HOPE YOH WASN'T SO OOC (NIGHTGLIDER-STAR AND MAYA AQUARIA WILL PROBABLY TELL ME LATER IF HE WAS, WHO KNOWS)**

**AS I SAID BEFORE THIS CHAPTER WAS A HARD AS HECK!! MAKING YOH AND HAO FIGHT FINDING OUT HOW TO REVIVE EVERYONE AND HOW TO CHANGE HAO'S HEART GAH I COULD JUST DIE FROM THIS CHAPTER!!**

**IT TOOK TONS OF RESEARCH FROM THE MANGA, ANIME, AND MY OWN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO DO THIS ONE RIGHT! **

**NOT TO MENTION I HAD TO REWRITE THIS THREE TIMES BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH.**

**ANYWAY HOPE IT WAS!!.**

**MY SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA**

**LADY. ZAYRIAH**

**DUB ZERO**

**MAYA AQUARIA **

**CHROMATE**

**NIGHTGLIDER-STAR**

**BTW **_**NIGHTGLIDER-STAR**_**AND **_**MAYA AQUARIA **_**THANKS FOR TELLING ME ABOUT YOH BEING A BIT OOC (I HONESTLY DIDN'T NOTICE PEOPLE! OK MAYBE A BIT, JUST A SPECK) IT HELPED **

**OH AND **_**SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA **_**WHAT DO U MEAN ABOUT HANA'S BORN? WHAT DO U WANT TO KNOW?**

**AND **_**DUB ZERO **_**DID YOU EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN LIKE YOU THOUGHT?**

**I LOVE MY READERS TO BE HONEST IN REVIEWS IT HELPS OUT IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

**OH AND I ENABLED THE ANONYMOUS REVIEW SO ANYONE CAN WRITE ONE NOW (DIDN'T KNOW I HAD IT DISENABLED. HEHE I'M CLUELESS AT TIMES)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! R&R**

**Crystel Hidalgo/ YohAnna4eva**


	13. Birth of King and Queen

Yoh picked up his Harusame sword and his other belongings while his friends got theirs. He looked around the room, boy was it a mess!

'_the Patches are going to have a lot of cleaning up to do'_ he thought to himself '_either that or Anna is going to make us clean it up!' _he shivered at his last thought and began walking down the steps.

His friends followed right behind him.

"so where do we got to now?" Horo Horo asked everyone.

Ren rolled his eyes at the idiot beside him "we are going to the ocean plant, you bastard. Anna said the others will be waiting there"

"Others?" Horo Horo asked.

"Brothers!" Chocolove said grabbing all the guys into a tight hug.

Ren and Horo punched him hard as Lyserg and Yoh went on walking with Jeanne on Lyserg's back and Sati right behind them.

"Today really didn't go as we planned" Sati said grabbing on to her staff tighter than usual "we all died so fast, Hao has an incredible speed."

"HAD and incredible speed" the Maiden corrected she held her hands to her chest in a prayer-like sort of way.

"Hao is no longer the Shaman King so the past is in the past" she said happily. Lyserg smiled under her.

Ren and Horo dragged an unconscious Chocolove behind them.

"it appears we punched him a bit too hard' Ren said pulling on Chocolove's arm.

"So who are the others that are waiting for us in the Ocean Plant?" Horo asked.

"Uh I'm guessing our families." Yoh replied " like the Taos, the Asakuras, and other others.

"Ah that means my sister is waiting for me down there too!" Horo Horo shouted dropping his share of Chocolove.

He began running down the steps as fast as he could, "COME ON YOU BASTARD! DON'T BE SO SLOW!" he yelled.

The others just shrugged and began running down as well. All having fun once again.

--

"What a mess!" Tamao began looking at the great mess the wind had caused. She began going around picking up tons of clams and shells and seaweed and threw them back in the sea.

Others did the same, helping out before the others would come. Macchi was in charge of Hana for the time which wasn't too hard, because he mostly slept.

"you don't have to clean up this mess " said a voice , they all turned towards the voice and saw Renim lying on the floor with Talim and Golva standing beside of him.

"the Patch." Kanna said taking out Ashcroft incase they were ready to fight.

"Ah! No need to fight us! We were just here to wait on the five warriors to return!" Talim responded protectively.

Everyone lowered their oversouls and weapons and looked at the Patch. Mari looked at them with her eyes narrowed.

"How are you guys alive?" she asked warning them with her eyes not to try anything funny.

"the Queen revived us a while ago" Golva began "she chanted a sacred spell, now everyone on the island has been revived"

"it's true!" Ryu said walking in with Faust and the rest of the Patch members behind him. "We have all been revived!"

'Ah that's wonderful!" Jun said clapping her hands together and taking pictures. Pirika stood beside her sweat dropping at Jun's cheerfulness.

"Hey why don't you come and take a seat?" Pirika asked them. Tamao nodded and said "we could enjoy some company for the wait." she smiled and went back to the cleaning.

Asakura Keiko went over to Macchi and got baby Hana out of her arms, while Nichrome went and sat next to her.

Everyone waited for a while on Yoh and the others. Tao Ran and Tamao began to cook with Jun's help, while Mikihisa and Usui Oyaji went fishing and diving for seafood.

They all waited for a great while some people (like Mari and Macchi who fell asleep on Nichrome's shoulders) fell asleep for a while.

"HEY EVERBODY!" a voice yelled coming from the gate.

Everyone turned and saw Horo Horo and the others running out of the gate towards them.

"we're here!" Horo yelled as they all approached their family and friends waiting for them there.

"ONII-CHAN!!" Pirika yelled as she ran and hugged her big brother to the ground.

Jun and her mother ran towards Ren and hugged him way too tightly, making him blush and losing his breathe.

Marco ran over and hugged both Jeanne and Lyserg tightly "Ah! Lyserg! Iron Maiden! You two are unharmed!"

Yoh was being hugged deadly by Ryu, Faust, Mikihisa, Keiko, Yohmei, Seyram, Redseb, and Kino. Manta watched as the whole Asakura family strangled him in hugs.

He couldn't help but laugh, Tamao was right beside him watching happily.

"it's good to see everyone is alright," she said with a small twinkle in her eyes.

Ponchi and Konchi appeared beside her and Manta "Hey Tamao' they teased "aren't you gonna give poor Manta here a hug!"

Tamao turned red and Manta sweat dropped, Tamao hid her face in her hands. '_how embarrassing!'_

After all the hugs were handed out everyone sat down to wait for dinner. Yoh and his friends sat down on logs together, they were talking and having fun.

Keiko came up to her some "Yoh, aren't you going to hold your son?" she asked him innocently.

Everyone got quiet and interested in what Keiko and Yoh had to say. Yoh turned red as a tomato he saw everyone starring at him, and kept on turning even more red.

"M-my s-son?" he asked stuttering out the words. Keiko nodded and showed him baby Hana, his friends snickered a bit at Yoh's expression.

Yoh looked at Hana with REALLY wide eyes, he fell back off his log and hit the back of his head, making everyone laugh.

Yohmei slapped himself on the forehead, Keiko got a bit impatient. "Oh Yoh, just hold him he doesn't bite!"

She handed Hana in his arms and walked off, Yoh looked down at Hana who was sleeping soundly in his arms.

"oh yea he's definitely your son Yoh-kun. He sleeps like you" Manta commented making all his friends laughed.

Yoh laughed too, the redness in his face not fading one bit. He kept on starring at his son sleeping.

'_my son' _he smiled.

--

"tag! Ohachiyo it!" Opacho yelled as she ran away from the demon with whom she was playing a fun game of tag with.

Hao was sitting on the sand looking at the two with Matamune sitting beside him.

"something on your mind Master Hao?" the cat asked his master.

Hao snapped back to reality a bit and sighed "I almost had it this time, Matamune. The Great Spirit was almost mine. And yet I lost again"

Matamune looked at Hao he had his head lowered looking at the sand under him.

"You did it to bring Miss Anna, back Master Hao. So you did good."

"what's the point? She hates me, Matamune. Besides I lost my title as Shaman King so she's not mine any longer." he laid back and put his hands behind his head.

"you didn't think of that when you were giving her all your furyoku"

Hao closed his eyes "at the time I just wanted her to live."

Matamune got up "that's all you want master Hao, for someone you care about to live" he walked a few feet in front of Hao and sat down closer to where Opacho and Ohachiyo were playing.

Hao opened his eyes and looked up at the clouds '_she's alive, but yet I wish she could've stayed and be my bride like I told her she would be'_

"but you knew that wouldn't happened unless I came aboard MU, right?" said a voice behind him.

He didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. He knew, he always knew when it came to that one person.

"true, but either way you didn't turn out to be mine right?" he asked her.

Anna sighed and sat down next to Hao who stayed laying down on the smooth sand.

Anna looked at him "Don't tell me you're so embarrassed you cant look at me in the face." she asked angrily.

Hao said nothing he just stared at the clouds floating by. Anna was getting annoyed, he knew it.

'_If I look at you in the face I might be tempted to do something' _he told her in his head. Anna looked at him and sighed.

"You still… want me to be your bride, don't you?" she asked half annoyed.

"You know everything" he finally said "you should know that one's feelings cant go away fast because of a hard moment"

Anna placed her hands on her knees and stared to big Sea in front of them. Hao opened his eyes and turned his head seeing Anna just staring at the waves in front of her.

"you have nowhere to go and nothing to do, right?" she asked him. Hao looked at her confused "then I'll tell you what to do. You'll stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up of your butt. Then you'll go with the others and act like you actually have some balls. Then you'll stay with Tamao, Hana, Ryu, Faust, Yoh and me in the Funbari inn."

Hao laughed at her orders. Anna will always be Anna.

"there's no special way for me to thank you. You gave up your dream and your furyoku. Now you are just a human, the thing you hate most. But you know there's one thing I cant do."

Hao looked at the ground he wanted to punch the sand and burn it entirely he knew Anna's next words.

"I can't make you the Shaman King, you lost Asakura Hao. That's why you're coming to live with us. " she stood up and began walking towards where Yoh and the others were.

Hao watched her go, when she was out of sight he laid back down on the ground.

Hao opened his eyes. He just wished that Yoh could have killed him right there at the spot. He had no reason to live now.

Anna watched him she had not yet left entirely, she had read his thoughts, she knew what he was thinking.

She took out her beads and held them towards her "I need to bring a few people back to this world, Great Spirit. With your permission."

--

"I wonder where Anna is?" Manta asked searching for the itako.

"She's probably hiding so people won't ask her about the baby" Chocolove suggested "what do you think Yoh?"

"…"

Yoh wasn't paying much attention to his friends, he was too busy looking at Hana who slept soundly in his arms.

'_it's like looking in a mirror' _Yoh thought to himself grinning.

"EARTH TO ASAKURA YOH!" Horo Horo yelled at his daydreaming friend.

Yoh snapped out of it and fell back into the sand making all his friends sweat drop. Manta looked over at his friend and saw him fast asleep with Hana in his arms.

"eh, maybe we should let Yoh-kun sleep a bit" Lyserg suggested, trying hard not to laugh at the whole "like father, like son" moment.

Jun came over and took, who knows how many, pictures of Yoh and Hana sleeping, making Ren blush at his over-extremely cheerful sister.

"Hey, why don't you men help us a bit with the cooking?!" Pirika asked annoyed.

She walked over to them (more like stomping) with Tamao right behind them. "Pirika they had a long day, let them rest" she tried to convince.

It didn't work. "Ryu you help cook, onii-chan wake Mari up and go get some sea food, Lyserg go help Jeanne, and Ren go and wake Macchi so the two of you can start a fire." Pirika ordered

They all stood up and did as they were told, Manta stayed behind looking after Yoh, smiling at his heavy-sleeping friend.

He began to wonder in the end what will become of Asakura Hao?

--

Hao opened his eyes _'how long was I asleep?'_ he sat up, he saw Opacho and Ohachiyo still playing tag, with Matamune supervising.

Hao got up and stretched out. "Hey you three, come on!"

Opacho and Ohachiyo raced over to him as Matamune took his time. "where are we going, Hao-sama?" Opacho asked his beloved Master.

"we're going to got with the others before Anna decides to kill me." Hao responded laughing. Opacho smiled and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it Opacho?"

Opacho's eyes were white, she was sensing something, something strong what is it?

"Opacho sense something…the smell of …blood." she said in a kind of trance voice.

'_blood?'_

Hao hear something an obviously the others did too, they were met by many flaming balls of fire coming at them in full speed. They all ducked and dodge and the flames stopped after one hit Hao in his arm.

"Agh, curse this sensitive human uselessness" he cursed himself at the pain of his burnt skin.

"Not all humans are so useless," a voice said nearby. Hao looked up and saw a figure in a red cloak looking yukata.

The yukata/cloak was a sort of rose red color with black and brown flowers on the bottom of the clothing.

"Some humans would rather work to pollute and kill what they do not understand, isn't that right, Asakura?" the cloaked figure stated.

Hao stared at the figure there was something about the figure that seemed so familiar to him.

"who the hell-"

"Am I?" the figure finished for him "I suppose that really isn't any of your business, is it?"

The figure walked past him, Hao grabbed its arm. "You have the smell of blood. Who the hell are you?"

The figure lowered its head its voice sounded amused "Arrogant as ever aren't you."

He pulled the figure to his face, the hood of the cloak yet still covered it's face and its head was lowered, so he couldn't see the face of the figure

Another voice was heard nearby.

"I was sure I taught you better than that Asaha Douji" a tall woman appeared she had golden strands that were tied back by a low pony tail.

Her soft eyes and milky white skin glowed with the rays of the sunlight. Hao stared at the women with wide eyes that seem like wanting to cry.

"Mother…" he said feeling a lump in his throat. Asanoha gave her son a smile. Opacho stared at her beloved Hao-sama's mother.

"um, Asaha Douji . Aren't you going to also say hi to your wife?" Asanoha asked pointing to the blond girl in Hao's arms.

'_wife?'_

The figure pulled itself away form Hao's arms, and put its hands on the hood around its face. It pulled it down and revealed long strands of golden blonde hair.

Her skin tone was a soft and gentle vanilla color and her bangs were like those of the Iron Maiden as so were her eyes.

Her red eyes gave a soft caring expression towards Hao, she looked at him with a serious expression said "Does it normally take you this long to remember someone, Hao?"

Hao blinked and couldn't help but to stare. "A-Annaka" he stuttered.

Annaka smiled and turned around with her arms crossed "That's better." she said seeming satisfied.

Opacho looked from her Hao-sama to Annaka and looked over at a smiling Asanoha.

"Hao-sama?.."

_**SLAP!**_

Opacho stared wide eyed at her beloved Hao-sama who was slapped right on the face by Asanoha.

"You didn't have to do it so hard" Annaka said sighing deeply.

"well I can't help it. My slaps are a bit too brutal." Asanoha stated laughing a bit.

"Why did you slap, Hao-sama?" Opacho asked tugging at Asanoha's yukata.

"He owes it to me, for what he made me go through 500 years ago." Annaka replied numbly at Opacho.

Opacho looked at her wondering, "what did Hao-sama make Annaka-sama go through?"

Annaka lowered her head as Hao looked at her, she began to remember her past right before her eyes.

'_Hao!! No!! don't!! Come back!! Hao!!"_

"_he went after the Great Spirits and it's my fault."_

"_Asakura can't be dead! I don't believe you!!"_

"_Yohken and the other Asakura will pay."_

"_You killed my husband, so all of you will die!!"_

"_Let me go!! Jenne, let me go!!"_

'_The Shaman fight was postpone, because they have to do something about me and my child.'_

"_Are you insane!! Let me go!!"_

"_Agh!.. curse this song. AGH! I can't.. ugh!….AHHHH!"_

'_Hao….'_

Annaka began to walk not lifting her head up "There's no need to talk about the past."

She kept on walking then stopped. "By the way, Hao, a blonde girl told me that you need to act like you have balls and go where the others are."

Ohachiyo and Opacho swept dropped. Asanoha placed her index finger on her chin and looked at the sky.

"What a strange expression that is, don't you think." she said making everyone sweat drop. "oh well might as well do as she says, after all she was the one who brought us here" she said walking behind Annaka.

Hao sighed and followed along with the others.

'_I don't get it. How much did Annaka really suffer after my death?' _Hao kept on asking himself he looked at Annaka who just walked looking at the sand beneath her feet.

'_no need for me to look back right now, even if I am back on this hell hole called MU'_

--

"Ahh, Mari is wet!" Mari whined as she tried to help Horo Horo get some sea food.

"what do you expect?" Horo asked "we're diving for sea food you're suppose to be wet"

Mari crossed her arms "Mari doesn't like getting wet." she simply put.

"ONII-CHAN!! Did you get the sea food?!" Pirika yelled.

"Mari does not like that girl. She yells too much." Mari replied as numbly as always.

"yeah, well she's my sister, so you better watch it." Horo Horo said he heard a _click_ noise and turned around to see Mari with her Chuck doll in her hands pointing it's gun at him.

"Watch what?" she asked pouting angrily.

"Uh, nothing! Why don't we take these fish over there?" Horo responded at the last minute.

Mari lowered her baby Chuck and helped Horo with the fish, making a face of disgust but yet tried to help.

Meanwhile Ren and Macchi were in the Forest Plant to get some fire wood.

"I don't see why I'm listening to that bastard's sister," he said to himself.

"Ah, why so worried about that?" Macchi asked as she bent down to pick up some wood "It's not like you're her slave, so you have no reason to worry."

"What about you? Your still worried about Hao almost taking your soul" Ren said, Macchi lowered her head.

"That was a time to be scared. Hao-sama tried to eat our souls, and we were the most loyal." She sighed and stood up, Ren looked at her curious and seriously feeling a bit guilty for mentioning it.

"Lord Hao taught us not to trust no one, and now I see why. Everyone you trust really does betray you" she began to walk towards the gate door, once again she was gloomy and it was mostly because of Ren.

Ren sighed and walked up to her. "here give me that." he said taking the pile of wood Macchi had in her hands.

He sighed and went past the door with her following behind.

"Is this how you cut it?" the Maiden asked Lyserg as they were in charge of cutting vegetables for Ryu to boil.

Jeanne was in charge of carrots and she cut them up one bigger than the other and some extremely tiny to see.

Lyserg sweat dropped when he saw the carrots, Jeanne obviously wasn't use to doing anything but fighting.

"way to go Maiden-sama! They look good enough to eat!" Marco cheered

"really? Lyserg are they good enough?" The Maiden asked him.

Marco gave him some warning eyes in Lyserg's direction, Lyserg sweat dropped "eh, they are good for a beginner Maiden-sama!" he told her Jeanne smiled and continued cutting.

Suddenly she felt a strange presence, a familiar one, she looked around and saw nothing. "_strange. I thought I sensed my mother for a moment. Hmm'_

She spotted Anna coming, she got up and went over to her.

"Anna-sama, are you doing well?" she asked nicely. Anna nodded and began to search around.

"If you are looking for Asakura Yoh, he is slumbering with Hana over there" she told Anna pointing towards a log.

"I see. Thank you Jeanne." She spoke she moved on towards where Jeanne had pointed earlier.

'She seems to be doing better!" A voice said happily behind the Maiden. Jeanne turned around surprised to see who was directly behind her.

"Mother.." Jeanne said in total shock. Ryu came up from behind her.

"Ah, why hello Mrs. Maiden-sama! It is an honor to meet the one who gave birth to such beauty such as Maiden-sama. I am Ryu, always an honor to meet a beauty such as yourself!" he said happily.

Jane looked at Ryu and blinked she stuck out her hand "The pleasure is all mine" she replied as Ryu shook her hand rapidly up and down.

Lyserg walked up to where they were "Ah, Jane-sama nice to see you're okay!" he said with a kind smile on his face.

"thank you' she said bowing slightly "but it is Lady Anna, who revived me so do not be surprised." she kindly stated.

Jeanne turned to look at Anna, she was looking back at them and nodded slightly. Jeanne smiled and turned back towards her mother.

Anna turned back to Yoh who was still napping on the sand with Hana in his arms. She sighed and she sat down in front of Manta.

"How long has he been slacking" she asked a bit annoyed. Manta sweat dropped and decided to answer.

"Since you've been away. By the way where-"

"I was just reviving some old spirits, nothing special."

"Oh yea, you revived Jane, but who else did you-"

"Look around, Manta. I revived others."

Manta looked around he saw Jane…..the Patch…Ryu…Faust…Chrome….and a guy talking to Mikihisa.

"hey Anna, who's that over there?" he asked pointing to the guy talking to Mikihisa and the other Asakuras.

Anna looked up and placed her head on her hand "Hm? Oh that's Yohken Asakura, he helped Yoh out in hell so I decided to revive him as thanks."

"you revived a lot of people, even Chrome. I'm starting to think your actually-"

"Actually what?" Anna asked with flames deep in her eyes "If you say softening up or nice, you're not going to live for much longer."

"he he, sorry" sweat drop Manta apologized "So hey what's going to happen now that there is no Shaman King?"

"What are you talking about there's-"

"YAWN ah! I had a good nap!" Yoh said suddenly waking up and stretching out.

Anna's vein started to pop out "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SLEEP SO MUCH!!" she yelled at her fiancee.

"AHH! Anna when did y-you get here?!" Yoh stuttered.

Anna was about to kill him when she heard someone laughing. They all turned their heads and saw Hao laughing with Annaka beside him.

"You two really don't change after anything do you?" he said mockingly.

"I'm surprised you had to balls to come." Anna said icily.

Hao just smirked "it just proves to show how mentally strong I am." he stated.

"he he he. Yeah" Yoh said scratching the back of his head.

"Is that you kid?" Annaka asked raising a brow at Hana.

Yoh blushed all over he was going to keep quiet until Anna looked at him with burning hot flames in her eyes.

"uh, Yeah, he is" Yoh said smiling and sweating.

Anna got up and got Hana into her arms and walked off with Annaka. Leaving Yoh, Manta and Hao to talk.

Hao laid in the sand with his arms behind his head he looked at the sky. "You're lucky to have a kid, Yoh. To have one you call your own is something special that many people forget lately."

"Eh he, well I wasn't planning on having one so soon. It took me by surprise now that I think about it." Yoh said scratching his head.

"what I want to know is how Anna was able to hide that she was pregnant for so long." Manta spoke looking at the two brunettes in front of him.

Hao looked at the both of them raising a brow "You mean you don't know?"

"know what?" the two of them asked together.

"he's a cute kid. Especially to be a Shaman Prince" Annaka said looking at Hana from head to toe.

"he is adorable, let's hope the one you and Asaha Douji will have will be just as cute!" Asanoha said clapping her hands together.

Anna and Annaka both looked at Asanoha each raising a brow.

"Anyway. You were quiet lucky to be able to hide a pregnancy for nine months." Annaka said to Anna

Asanoha nodded "yes you were, for girl Shamans to be able to hide a pregnancy takes tons of furyoku. But I guess for Shaman Queens furyoku comes naturally so it doesn't take much does it?"

Annaka shook her head "not at all. that's how we could hide our pregnancy so easily."

Anna looked at Hana he was now awake and was playing with her finger and trying to bite it.

"the only problem is it's going to be troublesome with a little Hana" Anna said without any emotion at all "soon I have to go and make Yoh Shaman King, then there is his training"

"Training?"

"Young Anna." Shilva said interrupting the conversation "the Great Spirit has decided, you and Yoh must go to the Sanctuary now. It's time."

Anna stood "well there's no way to stop the will of the spirit I guess. Just give me a minute"

Shilva nodded and Anna went over to Tamao, she told her something and everyone could here Tamao screaming "WHAT! ME?!".

After a bit Tamao nodded and Anna handed Hana over to her and walked back, heading towards her Yoh.

"So I guess I'm going to be a while, you guys!" Yoh told all his friends.

"You bastard. We were just about to start celebrating!" Horo Horo yelled

"WAHH!! Danna! I'm going to miss you!!" Ryu said hugging Yoh tightly. All his friends laughed.

"Take good care Yoh-kun" Lyserg said with Jeanne smiling beside him.

A lot of them began crying and hugging Yoh, they weren't going to see him for a while. Anna stood looking at all of them, with the most serious face you could ever see on her.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Hao asked as he stood beside her observing the others.

"Why would I? I'll see them eventually. I already said my goodbyes to everyone I needed to" Anna replied coldly.

"I'm counting on you to make sure my other half doesn't get killed when saving the earth" Hao told her, she just nodded and began walking towards Yoh.

She pushed her way into the crowd and began to pull Yoh out, dragging him by his shoulders.

"Aw, Anna cant we stay a little longer? I didn't get a chance to eat!" Yoh whined as his friends watched him go. He stood up and walked by Anna's side.

"You can have your easy life after we do what we must" she told him. As both of them went through the gates and onto the Sanctuary.

--

"Good luck to the both of you" Golva said bowing before the Shaman King and Queen. The rest of the Patches did the same.

"he he, thanks!" Yoh said smiling his widest

The Patches left leaving Yoh and Anna on their own in the room.

"So what am I suppose to do know?" Yoh asked.

"Take off you clothes.' Anna simply said laying against a nearby pillar.

Yoh did as Anna told him to and took of his clothes, leaving nothing on him not even his headphones.

When he was done he turned to Anna, who just looked at him and smiled "go sit on the throne" she told him.

He nodded and sat on the throne, waiting for Anna's next orders. She walked up to him and sat beside him, Yoh winced a bit at Anna being so close to him.

"Hey Anna? What exactly is going to happen while I sleep." Yoh asked looking at his fiancee.

Anna looked towards the Great Spirit her eyes glowing from the reflection of light it gave.

"I will have to call forth the Great Spirit for five hours straight you'll be in slumber by then, when you wake up you'll be in a place out of any of the universes that exist far beyond the Great Spirit. There you will fully merge with the King of Spirits and officially be the Shaman King."

"I see. Damn. I was hoping it would be easy who knows who long it'll take." Yoh said slumping down on his throne.

Anna lowered her head "it depends on you. It takes ten hours to do the Pseudo-death but to fully merge with the King of Spirits… Not even I know how long it takes."

Yoh looked at Anna her face was completely showing that she was worried. "Your, worried about Hana aren't you, Anna?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter right now. It's best if we start." she said wiping her expression off her face.

"What no words of support?" Yoh joked, Anna looked at him and handed him a letter, Yoh stared at it blankly.

"It's from Matamune." she told him, Yoh opened it.

_Master Yoh,_

_By now you must be nervous to have such a huge position in your hands. But I say do not worry this is what you trained and fought for, so its best for this title to be in your hands. Do not worry about me or the others because we will all be fine knowing that you got the title of the Great Shaman King. That is what will give us the strength to move forward as so should you. We all believe in you and hope to see you the soonest possible. Good luck as a friend, father, husband, son, and now Shaman King._

_-Matamune_

Tears began to fill Yoh's eyes, she placed the letter close to him so that when he would sleep remembering what that letter said.

He turned to Anna she gave him a soft smile "Hey Anna? How long are you going to be here watching me sleep?"

"until you wake up. But I'm use to seeing you sleep a long time so it shouldn't be too hard" she said to him.

"he he, that's true. So you're not going to leave my side?"

Anna shook her head, and Yoh smiled at her once more. He had one more thing to ask her.

"How am I suppose to fall asleep?" he asked. (you think he would know how considering how much he sleeps)

Anna looked at him and blushed just enough for Yoh to notice. She turned towards the Great Spirit again "I have to kiss you in order for you to fall asleep long enough." she stated.

It was Yoh's turn to blush his face reddened entirely. "Oh." Anna nodded, Yoh looked at her he really couldn't help but to look at Anna.

But then his stomach suddenly betrayed him as it growled loudly, Anna looked at him both her eyes brows raised.

"he he, I couldn't eat before we came." he said nervously, Anna couldn't help but smile.

"If you want I could go and ask a Patch to bring you some food." she suggested.

"Nah…I want something else" he said grabbing Anna close to him both of them blushing slightly.

Anna felt the heat rise up in her cheeks, looking up to meet Yoh's eyes.

" Yoh. . ." she whispered

"I want…to fall asleep now" he told her as he brought her in closer and closer.

'_now or who knows how long it'll be till you tell her' _he told himself in his head, with Anna hearing every bit of it.

" I-….I love you." he whispered, leaning in on her, until their lips were barely a millimeter away. She knew he was waiting for her to bend in.

She knew he wouldn't dare to do anything without her permission. God, she loved him.

She loved him. Yes. . .she loved him.

" I love you too." she whispered before pressing her lips against his. His heart jumped as he kissed her back, softly and sweetly. Just the way he always was with her.

Finally he began to feel his eye lids start to fall, Anna slowly pulled away, seeing him begin to fall into his deep slumber. He looked at her giving her the smile he always gave her.

"see you…in the Great Spirit" he told her just in time before he collapsed into a long sleep. Anna got his head and placed it on her lap, parting his bangs away from his face.

"Goodnight, Yoh. My Shaman King"

**AH DONE!! HEHE YAY!! I THINK I SHOULD CELEBRATE!!** **NAHH I'M MUCH TOO TIRED FOR THAT! HAHA -**

**TIME OF FINISHED STORY JULY, 13, 2008 11:26PM.**

**I'D LOVE TO THANK MY READERS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING. AND DON'T WORRY I'M UPLOADING ONE MORE SHORT CHAPTER TELLING WHAT HAPPENEDS TO EVERYONE.**

**NOW FOR THE THANK YOUS!!**

_**DUB ZERO**_

_**NIGHTGLIDER-STAR**_

_**SUPREMA OMNYOJI NO KAMI SAMA **_**(WHOS BEN READING SINCE THE BEGINNING)**

_**MAYA AQUARIA**_

**WELL TIME FOR ME TO RETIRE AND OFFICAILLY POST THE EXTRA CHAPTER WHICH IS REALLY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENDS TO EVERYONE IN MANTA'S POV.**

**ALSO I'M THINKING ON WRITING WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON FUNBARI NO UTA AND START A STORY ON HANA'S COMING LIFE, AND MAYBE A STORY EXPLAINING ANNAKA AND HAO'S PAST. SO I'LL SEE TO YOUR SUPPORT IF I EVER START ON THOSE!!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!**

**CRYSTEL HIDALGO/ yohAnna4eva**


	14. Epiloge Manta's POV

**EPILOGE: MANTA'S POV (SHORT WAY TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS)**

(a few months later)

It's been only a couple of days since Yoh-kun went into his deep slumber, that same day we all celebrated and honored him a goodbye, until we see him again of course.

Though without Yoh-kun it's pretty boring around. But we all seem to make it through each day knowing that he was the one who became Shaman King.

We've all pretty much moved on with our lives. Chocolove decided to go to Jail to pay his time for all the people he killed.

Lyserg went back to England not giving up on his dream to be a detective but this time he brought the Iron Maiden with him, along with Jane and Marco. And it seems that maybe Jeanne is in for a stepfather.

Tamao went back to the "En Inn" it seems Anna gave her orders to complete her dream at forming the Funbari Onsen. Anna also left Tamao in charge of being Hana's guardian.

Ryu decided to stay and help Tamao with the Funbari, Faust too, but he didn't last to long because he worked too hard for his health. Yeah ol' Faust is now with Eliza.

In the Patch tribe Golva passed away four months ago, she chose Kalim to be the new Patch Chief, making Shilva his assistant. Nichrome doesn't hold a grudge against Ren since Anna revived Chrome before her and Yoh-kun went to the Sanctuary.

But since the Patches call for nine Patch and one Chief the Patch is thinking of letting Hao back into the tribe. (Ohachiyo quit being a Patch)

Hao, Annaka, and Asanoha are staying in a house that the Funbari had Opacho, Matamune, and Ohachiyo are there too.

Hao and Annaka attend school with me now, Hao hates it, but Annaka loves being there.

Anahol went back to his country it turnes out Anna aslo revived his brother, and the Iron Maiden was forgiven for killing him and eam The Niles.

Nothing is known about Sati but Ryu sneeks out at night and comes with a really weird grin so i think only he may know what happened to her.

As for Hanaguimi. Macchi had to go with Ren to China (Hao's orders) so they are both studying, along with Jun and Bailong, how to take over after Ren's parents pass away.

Mari ended up with Horo Horo and Pirika back at the Anui village, they are all planning on still building that large fuki field and Mari helps spook the thieves away. He he

Kanna is helping out at the Inn so she can still be with Hao and be loyal. Luchist helps her out sometimes (he's at the Inn too) and the rest of Hao's followers went back to their normal lives.

Ah and Redseb and Seyram are staying in the Asakura residence with Yohken and the other Asakuras, they come to happily visit a lot.

and strangely Mikihisa seemed to have died in a car wreck, but Keiko doesnt seem so sure she thinks hes hiding out somewhere but who knows i mean it is Mikihisa.

As for me I am studying to take over my dad's company, but occasionally I go and help Tamao out, and pay the others a visit. We all just wish that Yoh-kun would be here as well with Anna.

Boy do we all miss her telling us what to do. But maybe one day we can all be reunited again and everything will be just like old times!

Here's hoping!!

-** Oyamada Manta**

--

(six years after that fateful day)

The wind blew many things onto that street the two walked. They had changed a lot since their long slumber physically and mentally.

The brunette steps softly onto the concrete of his old hom walking down that street with the golden blond haired goddess.

He turned to look at her smiling his usual grin "you know when we get there Hana will be six years old"

Anna nodded her long black outfit blowing in the wind. "it's going to be good to finally see him."

"and the others too" Yoh added "I wonder if they have changed as much as we have"

Anna rolled her eyes a bit "you have barely changed, Yoh."

He laughed, she smiled. "well we're here. Ready to see Hana?"

Anna let out a breathe she was holding and nodded.

Ready to face their easy life was Asakura Yoh and Asakura Anna, the new Shaman King and Queen.

**And cue the official/unofficial ending to the story!!**

**Yay thx for reading now to maybe get started on those other stories I mentioned!!**

**Thx for reading and hope you enjoyed the whole story!!**

**R&R!!**

**Crystel hidalgo/ YohAnna4eva**


End file.
